Transformers Fantasy
by Rinny101
Summary: REVISED. I'm revising my whole Transformers Fantasy series that was based in Amrada. And NO! Its not a Final Fantasy thing!
1. Blood Lust

**Blood Lust**

**001**

The sky was blue and the clouds roamed free amongst the sky. The sun shined down on the dusty hills of the high desert, where a small town stood near the location of a desert space-observatory center. Usually its purpose was to pick up signals from space to see if there really were signs of intelligent life out there. But due to certain events including three small children, the signs of intelligent life were closer then expected.

Exactly a few meters under the earth's surface, buried under ground for millions of years was a spaceship. A spaceship that now occupied a small Autobot faction of an alien race called the Transformers.

And apparently, one such Autobot wasn't having such a marvelous morning…

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Red Alert looked up from his work station at the main computer in the Control room. He blinked his optics at the mysterious roar of anger that echoed through the corridors of their home base. Soon footsteps were heard, coming from one of the few hallways that led to the Control Room. Hurried, heavy footsteps…

Hot Shot soon burst into the control room, panting as he leaned over to catch his breath. "HOT SHOT!!!" came a loud yell that echoed from down the hallway, and the yellow Autobot soon bolted passed Red Alert and into the next hallway.

Red Alert once again blinked his optics in confusion, and looked back at the hallway that Hot Shot just came in through after hearing another set of hurried footsteps. A low growl came from a tall shuttle Autobot known as JetFire as he entered the Control Room. He passed by Red Alert quickly; but not before the Medic noticed that the Second-in-Command was covered in bright, pink paint.

The shuttle stomped into the next hallway in a hurry. Red Alert watched him go, and then sighed, "Dear Primus Hot Shot…" he said, "you're going to get yourself killed someday with those pranks…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alexis gave a small yawn as she entered the base. Rad and Carlos, along with Billy and Fred had decided it was a good idea to wake her up from her Saturday morning slumber. At approximately six o' clock in the morning…

Alexis grumbled, "Stupid boys…" she grabbed a small bottle or orange juice from the refrigerator. Grindor stood a few feet away, watching HighWire and SureShock playing with the boys in video games.

Large, heavy footsteps were soon heard and felt by the humans and minicons. Eyes and optics looked up and watched as Hot Shot was entering to room in a hurry; but soon came JetFire…covered in pink paint, and tackling Hot Shot to the ground. The impact from the large mechanical beings made almost all who were present in to room to jump at least a few inches off the ground.

JetFire had Hot Shot pinned to the ground, hands literally pulled behind his back as the large shuttle began to give the yellow mech a good crushing of the internal spine.

"What the hell was with the PINK PAINT???" JetFire pulled again at Hot Shot's arm.

"Owowowowowowowow_OW_!!! Okay! Okay!" Hot Shot pleaded, "I needed something to wake you up with, and that can of paint was the only thing! But it wasn't my idea! Honest!"

JetFire gave a hard noogie to Hot Shot's helmet, "Then who was it then?" the intensity in the shuttle's voice told Hot Shot not to hesitate.

"Smokescreen's…" he squeaked, struggling at the uncomfortable position that was quickly hurting his goods.

JetFire was out in a flash, heading down the hallway to track down the orange Autobot. Alexis; who had been watching the whole fiasco with sudden interest, turned to Hot Shot with a skeptical look, "It wasn't really Smokescreen's fault wasn't it?"

Hot Shot turned the other way, giving a nervous laugh, _'Great, now I'm gonna die TWICE now…' _he thought.

Sirens were heard booming around the base, and Hot Shot stood up from the floor. He grinned, "Now its time for some action!" he raced to the Control Room, the kids and their minicons followed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus Prime Stood next to Red Alert, looking up at the Computer screen to find the exact coordinates to the location where the minicon is hidden. All Autobots has entered the Control Room, especially JetFire who was still not clean of his wretched mess and Smokescreen who soon glared daggers at Hot Shot when he came in.

"So where we headin' too?" Sideswipe spoke up from his place next to Blur.

Red Alert didn't look up from the computer, "Seems to be in a remote region in Europe…" he typed away with his one hand. He looked over the data as words and numbers lit up the screen. One word seemed to grab his attention, "What's this? How do you pronounce that?"

Rad took a look at the screen, spotting the foreign word, "Its pronounced Transylvania."

Carlos gave a sheepish grin, "Great, you guys are heading to Dracula land."

Hot Shot gave Carlos a confused look, "What's Dracula?"

Optimus sighed, "That would be enough please," he said in a stern but gentle tone, "Now! Let's get a move on shall we?"

All the Autobots present in the room saluted with a chorus of "Yes Sir!" and headed towards the warp gate, ready for transport to Transylvania.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A pair of green optics scanned the area around the foggy and cold lands of Transylvania's mountain range. Demolisher grumbled, "No sign of the minicon here, Megatron sir!" he called into his comnlink that directed straight to the Emperor of Decepticons.

Megatron gave a low growl, sitting upon the cold ground on a cliff that looked over a fogged covered valley. "Well keep looking!" was his reply to the smaller green tank. He tapped his link to his other soldiers, "Has anyone found anything yet?" his voice sounded irritated.

"Nothing yet sir," came Cyclonus' reply as he flew over another valley.

"Nothing here," Starscream was currently flying over a mountain range.

"We haven't detected anything yet either sir," Thrust spoke while standing atop Tidal Wave's launch deck, as they both flew over a small village.

"Wait!" WheelJack's voice boomed over the comnlink.

Megatron took interest in the sudden outburst, "What is it WheelJack?"

"It looks to be Autobot troops sir," WheelJack was hidden in the darkness of a few large boulders. "And it seems to be…Scavenger and Blur sir."

Megatron gave a sly grin, "That means that Prime can't be too far away," he stood up from the ground, Leader-1 perched atop his chest. He looked up to the sky, "Let's have some fun Leader-1…" His minicon beeped in reply.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hot Shot moved slowly and stealthy through the large caverns of Transylvania. He was grouped with Sideswipe who followed closely behind. The blue mech gulped quietly, looking down from the cliff where they stood. He tried to shake it off; "C'mon Swipes!" came Hot Shot's voice. Sideswipe looked down one more time and then went to catch up with Hot Shot.

Hot Shot stood before a large cave opening that dripped with small droplets of water. The yellow mech scanned the cave, "This could be a good hiding place for a minicon," he mumbled, "Com on Swipes, lets look in here," he headed into the cave.

Sideswipe looked up at the cave uneasily, "If you say so, bro…" and followed the yellow mech into the cave.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyclonus raged with laughter, "BWAHAHAHA!! FRY AUTOBOTS! FRY!!" he fired a few hundred rounds of plasma towards a small group of Autobots.

Smokescreen ducked down behind a rock along with JetFire, "Damn…pain in the ass Decepticon…" in return, the orange mech fired his canon from his crane towards Cyclonus. It made an almost direct hit; only scathing Cyclonus' wing, but not much damage to take him down.

Optimus locked with Megatron in a dead lock; the tried equally to push at each other's weight and throw the other down. Megatron grinned and fired his canon at Prime's abdomen, sending the Autobot a few feet away to the ground.

Prime growled, "Cheap shot!" he staggered, getting up from the ground and tried firing his wrist-rifles at the large Decepticon.

Shelling and bombing continued between the two factions; unaware that a certain red jet followed a pair of young Autobots.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hot Shot looked around the cave with Sideswipe along side him. He flashed his internal flash-light that shined from his chest into the dark, wet cave. Hundreds of pairs of red eyes glowed in the darkness while looking down at the large mechanical creatures that were currently roaming the cave. Though others saw them as intruders, one saw them as prey…

Hot Shot stopped, spotting something glowing in the cave. Sideswipe following suit behind Hot Shot, "What is it bro?" he asked.

Hot Shot shined his light on the object in question, finding it glowing brighter in a luminous green glow. Hot Shot blinked his optics, "That could be the minicon…" the yellow mech made his way over to the glowing object that was currently embedded in the rock.

The young Autobot dropped down to his knees, and took a closer look. He grinned; "Yep, it's the minicon all right!" he beamed.

Sideswipe had seemed to sigh in relief, "Good, now could you get it so we can get out if this creepy place?"

Hot Shot chuckled and pulled at the minicon, having to wiggle it around a bit to slip it out of the rock. Hot Shot gave one last tug until the minicon panel flipped out and fell to the ground near Sideswipe's feet. The blue mech went to pick it up, but was stopped with a glowing red blade to his face.

"Don't move," came a low voice as Sideswipe knelt on the ground.

Hot Shot looked up, spotting a familiar red seeker, "Starscream…" he growled.

Starscream's face didn't move an inch, "Hand over that minicon…" he looked down at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe flinched, not wanting to give up the minicon but also not wanting to lose his head in the process. He looked back at Hot Shot in the corner of his optics. The yellow mech was tense, "Damnit…" he heard him growl.

Sideswipe flinched again when the glowing red blade was lightly touching his neck. He narrowed his optics; "I'm sorry bro…" he went to pick up the minicon.

Starscream smirked, "That's a good Autobot," he watched as the blue mech carefully picked up the panel and stood up from the ground. He looked back at Hot Shot, who was trying so hard to contain his anger in order to keep Sideswipe safe. Sideswipe reached out his arm to the red seeker; Starscream took the minicon panel from him.

Hot Shot clenched his fist, "You have the minicon," he barked, "Now let him go…"

Starscream gave a low chuckle, his glowing red sword soon discharged from Sideswipe's neck and back to the position as the seeker's wing. The red seeker stood before the two Autobots, "Let's have a look see at _my _new minicon shall we?" In one simple action, Starscream snapped the minicon panel in two. A bright green glow shined through out the cave, disrupting the group of bats that had been watching the whole incident from the ceiling above.

Red eyes glowed and noises screeched as bat after bat flew around the three mechs. The one in particular with large glowing red eyes had spotted its prey and went after it. Hot Shot lashed out at every bat that tried to attack, "Damnit! Get the hell away from me!" The yellow mech was unaware of the one in particular that spotted him. It swept down and latched itself onto Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot screamed as the large bat-like being began to claw at his helmet, searching for a perfect place to sink its teeth in. It found it. With a loud screech that cause Hot Shot to sink to his knees; the creature sank its teeth into Hot Shot's neck. The yellow mech screamed in intense agony.

Sideswipe's optics grew wide, "BRO!!" he called out and ran towards the yellow mech. Starscream stood in his place on the ground, watching in horror as Hot Shot was being attack by this demon-like creature.

Hot Shot screamed again and again, rolling around on the ground as an attempt to force the creature off. Sideswipe had arrived and tried to hold the mech still, "Bro!" he pulled at the creature's body and tried to pull it off. The blue mech growled, "Let GO!" he pulled again at the creature, but it still stayed latched onto Hot Shot's neck.

Sideswipe accepted the alternative, and pulled out his rifle. "Hold still buddy…" he whispered, taking aim at the creature that sucked at Hot Shot's neck.

He fired.

The creature howled as it scrambled off of Hot Shot and fell to the ground in a heap of smoke. Hot Shot gasped for air, turning over on his side and clutching his neck. The creature itself withered and whined in loud screeches on the ground. It was thrown into some sort of frenzy, until it stopped cold dead on the ground. It was completely lifeless…

Sideswipe was at Hot Shot's side in an instant, pulling Hot Shot onto his back flat on the ground. "Hot Shot…?" he called anxiously, "Bro…?"

Hot Shot shivered while still clutching his neck and again tuned over on the ground, his back facing Sideswipe as he curled up into a ball. Sideswipe put a hand on his shoulder, "Please bro, I need to see if you're okay…" he tried to pull Hot Shot onto his back again.

The yellow mech slapped Sideswipe's hand away, and Sideswipe was taken back with surprise, "Hot Shot please…" he pleaded, "let me see if your neck is okay…?"

At first there wasn't a response, but soon a low growl came from the yellow mech as he began to move slightly on the ground.

Sideswipe blinked his optics; "Hot Shot…?" he reached up once more to Hot Shot's shoulder.

Suddenly, Hot Shot smacked back Sideswipe's arm much harder this time. Sideswipe moved back a little, "Bro…?" he called, "What's wrong with you?"

Hot Shot climbed to his knees; his body leaning over and swaying a little to the side. He growled again and looked back at Sideswipe. Red optics flashed at him, fangs barring in his mouth as oil and energon oozed down from his lip and neck.

Sideswipe stopped cold, "H-hot…Hot Shot…?" he stuttered, "What's happened to you…?"

The yellow mech seemed to pay no attention to Sideswipe; he was looking around the cave for something else. He stopped suddenly, spotting the red seeker at the entrance of the cave. Hot Shot growled, his teeth barring with a loud hiss that erupted from his mouth. The yellow mech started forward, slowly on his hands and knees. Suddenly he began to move faster and faster, until he was soon moving at blank speed.

Hot Shot's red optics flared with intensity and the lust for energon. He had found his prey…

Starscream had made his way out of the cave as soon as the demon-like creature was dead on the ground. What he had saw had rendered him speechless, he needed time to collect himself after seeing something so vile and revolting as that. Before he could take off; Starscream was suddenly tackled down to the ground. Hot Shot lashed out at him, trying with a poor attempt to rip and tear out at the seeker's face.

Starscream was holding him back with only arm, the other try to reach for his sword on his wing. His attention solely placed on getting out and getting away. But he was unable to reach his blade in time for Hot Shot had soon punched him in the arm. The seeker drew back and was about to fight back when Hot Shot suddenly grabbed his face and pinned him to the ground. The yellow mech gave a growl, moving the seeker's head to the side to get a good look at his neck. Hot Shot licked his lips hungrily and suddenly sank his teeth in.

Starscream let out a blood filled cry, feeling the immense pain that jolt through out his entire body. He struggled, trying to get the yellow mech off of him. Sideswipe was watching in horror from his place on the ground, "Oh Primus…" he muttered.

Starscream let out another cry of agony before ripping Hot Shot off of his neck and slamming him into the ground. Hot Shot recovered and stood on all fours, watching as his prey was staggering out of the cave. Starscream hovered lightly over the ground, activating his engines and very weakly flew out of sight.

Hot Shot growled again, watching the seeker go. He looked back at Sideswipe, oil and energon dripping from his mouth. Sideswipe was sitting there cold on the ground, fear and shock rupturing his body. Hot Shot's growls were reduced to panting breathing, "Side…sswipe…?" he barely whispered.

Sideswipe seemed to have been snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked up at Hot Shot. The yellow mech staggered to his feet and slowly but steadily made his way to Sideswipe. The blue mech moved a bit to where he was actually sitting on the ground. Sideswipe saw Hot Shot's newly red optics dim a little while he made his way over to him.

Hot Shot swayed a bit to one side until finally arriving to where Sideswipe sat. He sank to his knees, "Side…swipe…" his whispered again weakly. His optics flickered and turned back to the baby blue of optics of the true Hot Shot.

Sideswipe looked him over; "Bro…please tell me that's really you…" he reached for Hot Shot.

It was some sort of relief that Hot Shot collapsed in Sideswipe's lap, and he looked up to the blue mech with tired optics. "I'mm…h-here…Ssswipes…" Hot Shot took a breath and suddenly blacked out.

Sideswipe nudged him a bit, "Hot Shot…?" he was hoping for any response. Worry wracked his systems to think that the yellow mech would never awake again. But with a sigh of relief, Sideswipe heard the soft breathing from his yellow-painted partner. Sideswipe side, "You hang in there buddy…" he whispered and turned on his comnlink, contacting for any Autobot for assistance.

"We read you Sideswipe," came Optimus' voice over the comnlink, "What's the matter?"

"Optimus Prime sir…" he began, "I need your help."

"What's happened Sideswipe?"

"It's Hot Shot sir…"

"What happened to Hot Shot?" Prime's voice sounded worried now…

"We…we may have a problem sir…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Thy Transformation

**Thy Transformation**

**002**

Optimus Prime stood in the waiting room that overlooked the medical bay. Others who were present stood and watched from behind the glass window, looking down at their fallen comrade.

Optimus' fist clenched tightly, looking down at the oil and energon covered yellow mech that lay upon a table in medical bay. "Who did this to him…?" his voice was above a whisper, and seemed to contain a low growl. Optimus turned around to those who stood behind him, he stared directly at a young blue mech, "Who did this to him, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe flinched, looking up at his commander while he sat on a bench in the back of the waiting room. He spotted the golden optics that stared sternly back at him; Sideswipe took interest in the floor, "It wasn't a Transformer sir…" he answered quietly, "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what it was, sir…"

Optimus blinked his optics once, and then crossed his arms, "What did it look like then?"

Sideswipe looked back up at his commander, suddenly scratching the back of his neck. He avoided Optimus' gaze, "It looked…" he tried to figure out the right words, "Demonic, like some sort of large bat-like creature…"

Optimus lifted an optic ridge, "A bat-like creature?"

Sideswipe nodded, "He bit Hot Shot on the neck, and I was able to shoot it off. But then Hot Shot just went crazy all of the sudden and then attacked Starscream! An then-"

"Wait! Starscream was there?" Optimus took interest in the story a little more.

"Yes sir and he had the minicon too…" Sideswipe answered with somewhat defeat. He looked down to the floor again, clutching his head as his shoulder shook a little. He sobbed quietly sir, "It's all my fault sir…I couldn't protect the minicon. And because of that, Hot Shot got hurt…"

Optimus slowly uncrossed his arms and sighed, "No. No it's not your fault Sideswipe…" he knelt down to come face-to-face with the young blur mech. Sideswipe looked up with bright blue optics, shimmering a small tear. Optimus' optics seemed to show compassion, "You did what you could to help Hot Shot, and it seems that he was trying to protect you when he attacked Starscream. And the minicon can be saved, Sideswipe. One way or another…"

Sideswipe sniffed, "Thank you sir…" he rubbed at his optics.

Optimus stood up and looked over to Blur, "Blur, if you be so kind as to help Sideswipe clean up?"

Blur's optics showed uneasiness and he wanted to protest. He soon received a stern look from Scavenger and; with a sigh in defeat, Blur saluted his Commander, "Yes sir," he answered and escorted Sideswipe out of the room.

Optimus watched them go, and then looked back down at the medical bay. He saw that Hot Shot was now connected with all sorts of wires and cables. His armor was removed, only a status board covered his bare body below. Optimus winced at the sight of the yellow mech, "Oh Primus…I should have been there for you…"

He placed his large hand upon the glass, it soon clenched into a fist, _'I'm sorry…my son…'_

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

In the vastness of space, the moon orbited the Earth in slow motion. Upon the rocks and craters of the cold and dark moon, a shattered spaceship stood between a few mounds of rocks. Just as the Autotbots had their base underground, this so happened to be the home base of the Decepticons.

The warp gate buzzed, rocking a few loose cables that hung from the ceiling. It soon lit up with all sorts of colors, suddenly revealing the Emperor of Decepticons as he stepped down from the gate. His Decepticon troops followed after warping back into the base as well.

Demolisher looked around, "Hm…Starscream doesn't seem to be in here yet," he said, referring to the comment that Megatron had made earlier on the where-bouts of the red seeker.

WheelJack huffed, "Why don't you try look _around _the base and not just one room, you dolt."

Megatron rolled his optics, and started into the hallway to his throne room. He yawned, moving sluggishly towards one of the few places where he could get some peace. He thought about taking a long nap; why he never took one in his own quarters was a mystery to the other Decepticon soldiers.

The large Decepticon warrior stifled another yawn when he entered his throne room. He made his way to his luxurious throne, about to go and sit down when he stepped into something wet. Megatron's face turned slightly to the expression of disgust as he looked down to what he had stepped into. His red optics twitched, "What in the name of Primus…?"

It was oil. He had stepped into _oil. _He could see the energon mixed into glowing slightly while exposed to the air. Megatron covered his mouth and nose to eradicate the fowl spell that continued to pour from the trail of oil that oozed over the floor. He followed it, seeing as it arrived to a mess against the wall. A mess; that Megatron characterized, was in fact Starscream.

The red seeker was literally pouring out oil and energon from his neck as he sat against the wall weakly. Megatron coughed, "Starscream…" he winced his optics at the horrid smell that were driving hid sensors crazy, "What in blazes happened to you?"

Starscream seemed to be in some sort of daze, but at the same time he could hear to what Megatron was saying. He looked at his large Decepticon leader, the seeker's optics blazing red, "Megatron…sir…" his mouth barred fangs that dripped slowly with oil. He tried to stand, staggering and swaying to his feet while oil dripped vastly to the ground from his wound. Starscream looked up to his leader, holding out his arm to Megatron shakily. He revealed the minicon, the panel unfortunately shattered in two places.

"The minicon…sssir…" he stuttered, his mouth ajar due to the dryness in his mouth.

Megatron scowled, "There is no use for it now!" he smacked the broken minicon panel away from Starscream's hand. The shattered remains of the minicon hit the floor in several places; Starscream watched as pieces of the panel settled upon the floor.

Megatron huffed, looking the seeker over, "Go get your self cleaned up Starscream," he growled, making his way over his throne and sitting down.

Starscream stood, still looking at the broken pieces of the minicon panel. He had tried hard to get it…

"You still here? You bloody fool! Go and get cleaned up!"

Megatron's voice broke through the void of Starscream's mind. The seeker straightened as much as he could and nodded to his leader, "Yes sir…" he mumbled and headed toward the medical bay.

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

Starscream sat in the recovery chamber; bright lights of colors swirled around him and lighting up his color figurations on his armor. His wounds healed quickly, the oil of course needed to be washed off. But he still felt _weak!_ He needed something to energize him! But what? Energon? High Grade?

No. No…his systems were craving for more…something more tasteful that will make him full for days, weeks, even months at a time! But what? What could it be?

Starscream licked his lips as his mouth was still dry. In the process he had picked up some oil off of his split lip. His optics grew to the taste, _'That's IT!' _The red seeker quickly got to his feet and ran to the nearest storage cabinet. He went through the cooler, finding packets of emergency oil and energon. He grabbed as many packets as he could and tore them open with his teeth which had become ten times as sharp as before.

Starscream drank packet after packet, his mouth gorging into the oil and energon like it was nothing. He could feel it now; the energy was soon flowing through his body like a flood. It felt so _good. _The taste, the feeling of the liquid as it flooded down his chin, it was all so _good! _

"What? What in the hell is going on here Starscream?"

Realization dawned on him as to what he was doing. The red seeker turned around, facing the doorway. He saw Demolisher standing there with surprise and disgust after seeing the red seeker engulf a few dozen packets of oil and energon.

Demolisher's optic twitched and he winced, "Uh…"

Starscream glared daggers at Demolisher, "What do you want?" he was irritated at the fact that his feeding was disrupted.

Demolisher stepped back a step towards the doorway, "Um…Megatron wanted to know where the Star Saber minicons were…"

Starscream growled, "I'll go find them…" he grabbed the last remaining packets and headed out into the hallway.

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

The red seeker frowned, "Damn moron…" he grumbled, biting off the opening of the packet and took another gulp of oil. Swindle had suddenly appeared a few minutes ago and followed his Decpeticon partner. He beeped with questions as to probably what happened to him or why was he drinking oil and energon.

Starscream shrugged him off, "Hell do I know…" he took another gulp.

Swindle responded with another series of beeps and clicks, "But it's not normal! You're drinking oil and energon all in one! You've been acting strange ever since you got back! And why do you have carnivorous teeth?"

It soon dawned on him, and the red seeker lifted the packet from his mouth slowly. He licked a few droplets from his lip before stopping in the hallway. Starscream looked down at Swindle, who looked up at him with a worry gaze. "It…it isn't normal at all…" Swindle shook his head to the seeker's comment.

Starscream looked down at the packet in his hand; why _was_ he drinking this? The red seeker wiped off his mouth due to the still remaining droplets of oil on his lip. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?'_

Another series of beeps and clicks caught his attention; looking towards the end of the hallway, he spotted the three Star Saber Minicons. He watched as Swindle ran over to them, soon sparking a new conversation with his minicon brethren.

Starscream looked back down to the accursed packet of oil again, then sighed, _'I don't know what do…'_ he thought to himself. He looked down at the minicons, noticing how well they got along with each. The red seeker smirked, "Megatron can wait till later to get the minicons. They aren't going anywhere…"

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

It was morning now in the Autobot's base on Earth, a little too early…

Red Alert was finally able to get Hot Shot stabilized late the night before, and the yellow mech was now fast into recharge. Of course the medic needed some recharge himself, so soon after Hot Shot was stabilized he went right to bed. But not before putting on the alarm system to alert him if Hot Shot was in any trouble.

Lucky for him, nothing went wrong during the night. Red Alert strolled into the medical bay, switching on the lights in the waiting room and then made his way to check on Hot Shot. He turned on the lights to the main medical bay center, checked the main computer systems that monitored Hot Shot's vital signs. He smiled, "Good, everything seems to be going smoothly…"

That was his cue to check on Hot Shot in person; but upon arriving at the young Autobot's side, he noticed that something was very odd. That's strange, wasn't he supposed to be yellow?

Red Alert's mouth hung agape, "How the hell did he change color??" he raced over to Hot Shot's bedside. The medic looked over him, and to his disappointment Hot Shot was indeed wearing a new color figuration. Hot Shot had become the figuration of black, grey and red; his optics seemed to be still the blue color even though they had shut down.

Red Alert had also noticed that Hot Shot's wounds were perfectly and completely healed. "But…," he couldn't make it out, "But that's impossible…his wounds were too critical for his internal repair systems to recover over night…"

"What's going on Red Alert?"

Red Alert turned around to the doorway, finding Optimus standing at the doorway. The medic looked back at Hot Shot, and then back at his Commander, "Uh, sir…" he began, "I don't really know how to describe it. But Hot Shot seemed to have…"

Optimus raised an optic ridge, "Have what, Red Alert?"

"Ah…well," Red Alert motioned Optimus to come over to Hot Shot's bedside.

Optimus walked over to the Medic and took a good look at the young Autobot. His golden optics widened, "No…"

Red Alert nodded, "I'm afraid so…"

"But HOW?" Optimus asked in puzzlement, "How could he change his color figuration over night like that? Especially in his condition, it's impossible!"

"Gahhh…w-wha…What is..?"

Optimus and Red Alert froze, their heads moved slowly in unison to the direction where the tired voice had come from. They both looked down at Hot Shot, who was looking back at them with tired baby blue optics.

"Hot Shot…" Optimus came to his side immediately, "How do you feel, Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot opened and closed his mouth, licking his lips, "Thirsty…" he answered tiredly, "and…naked…"

Red Alert chuckled, grabbing the red armor that lay atop a table in the corner of the room. He handed them over to the young dark-coated Autobot as soon as he arrived to Hot Shot's bedside.

Hot Shot eagerly grabbed his armor, "Thanks…" he mumbled, and then fell off the recharge birth on the other side.

Optimus blinked in surprise, "Hot Shot?"

"DON'T. COME OVER HERE."

Optimus shook his head and chuckled, waiting for the dark mech to finish his fittings. Hot Shot suddenly popped up from the other side of the recharge birth, "Okay!" he looked at Optimus and Red Alert, "What I miss?"

"Nothing much…" Red Alert typed at the computer in the medical bay, "Except the fact that you all had us worried sick Hot Shot."

Hot Shot blinked his optics, "I did?"

Red Alert nodded, "Yes, we all thought you were going to die Hot Shot-"

"But he didn't," Optimus looked back at Red Alert in the corner of his optic, "And that we're thankful for."

Hot Shot smiled, 'Thanks Optimus…" even though he couldn't see it, he knew that Optimus was smiling too behind his faceplate. The dark mech suddenly yawned, "So! We got any energon or oil around here?"

Red Alert lifted an optic ridge, "Oil?"

Hot Shot went towards the medical cabinets, shuffling around and trying to find what he was looking for. "Yeah, you have any oil packets?" Hot Shot looked back at Red Alert.

Red Alert winced; "Hot Shot…" he said in a worried tone, "why do you want oil?"

"I don't know…" Hot Shot began searching in a few boxes that he spotted under the table, "Ever since I bit that chunk out of Starscream's neck, I've just been having these cravings for it…AHA!" Hot Shot found his prize; freshly packed oil and energon packets.

Hot Shot tore off the packet top and took a large gulp. He breathed, finishing the packet in what seemed to be seconds, "Ah yes…" he smiled with please, "That was good…" He looked over to Red Alert and Optimus, "Want some?"

Optimus and Red Alert just stared at him; Optimus' optic twitched, "I think I'm going to be sick…" he placed a hand over his abdomen.

Red Alert was just shocked for words, "Hot Shot…" he voice was heavy with concern, "do you have any idea what you just did? That isn't normal!"

Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders, the packet hanging from his mouth as he sucked on it, "What?"

Optimus turned his back to Hot Shot, "Excuse me…" he hurried out of the medical bay. The sounds of gagging were soon heard down the hallway…

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

Starscream yawned, making his way towards Megatron's throne room. He had been in the mist of the most amazing dream; Megatron at his mercy while he, King Starscream was about to strike his opponent down. When all of the sudden, the annoying sound of Demolisher's voice tore through his consciousness.

Starscream grumbled, "Blundering fool…" he walked with the Star Saber minicons and Swindle following him. He came upon the throne room, and was about to do his usual morning routine in groveling to his 'Lord Megatron' and give him the Star Saber minicons.

But this time, something caught his attention. A conversation no doubt, and he heard the mentioning of his name. He listened in closely, hearing that it was the tactician Thrust talking to Megatron.

The red seeker growled softly, _'What a kiss ass…' _he thought.

"Poor Starscream has no idea now does he?" he heard Megatron say.

"No sir, he apparently doesn't…" Thrust did his usually sucking-up routine.

Starscream narrowed his optics, _'What the hell are they talking about…?'_

"Well I guess it would be apparent to keep Starscream around a little longer," Megatron chuckled.

"Yes sir," Thrust agreed with a flattering chuckle, "Though we know who to send first on the front lines the next time we go to battle…"

Starscream's optics flashed instant red, _'no…how COULD they??' _he growled a little louder now. He clenched his fist tightly, _'They're planning on getting rid of me! ME!',_ his carnivorous teeth barred as he gave out a low growl.

"Is that you Starscream?" he heard Megatron say.

Starscream growled, stepping into the door way with his back to Megatron. His optics glowed red, "Bastard…" he muttered.

"What?" Megatron asked, standing from his throne.

Starscream's optics flashed, and he let out a roar of rage...

"SONAR! RUNWAY! JETSTORM!"

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

Sirens boomed around the hallways of the Autobot's base, data flashed over the screen on the computer of the Control Room.

"What's going on?" Optimus stood up from his desk in his quarters. He contacted Red Alert over his comnlink, "Red Alert! Is it another minicon?"

"No sir!" Red Alert answered, typing away at his computer, "The systems seem to have detected Decpeticon activity near the base sir!"

"What are they doing?"

Red Alert looked over the images on the screen, "Its seems to be…a chase sir."

"A chase?"

"Yes sir," Red Alert enlarged the images, looking over them closely, "It looks to be…"

"Who is it Red Alert?"

"Its…Starscream…?"

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Are Thy Ally or Thy Foe?

**rAre thy Ally or thy Foe? **

**003**

"Where is he Red Alert?" Optimus has just entered the Control Room, coming upon the Medic accompanied with most of the other Autobots looking up at the large computer screen.

Red Alert looked up to his Commander, "Several miles away from the base sir," he then looked back at the screen.

JetFire raised an optic ridge, watching how Starscream was flying _away _from Tidal Wave instead of next to him. He blinked his optics, "I don't get it? Why are they chasing Starscream?"

Optimus gazed at the screen, watching as Tidal Wave fired a few rounds of plasma at Starscream, "I'm not sure," he answered to the shuttle, "But he may need our help."

"What if it's a trap?" Smokescreen spoke up from his place behind JetFire.

"Yeah what if he's going to double cross us?" Sideswipe then spoke up.

Optimus' frowned, still looking up at the screen. He examined the situation closely; if it really was a trap, the Decepticons were putting a lot of effort into it to make it look real. He also noticed that the Star Saber minicons were following Starscream right by his side. Last time he checked, Megatron was the only on in charge of the Star Saber when ever they met in battle.

Red Alert looked back to his Commander, "Sir?"

Optimus took a breath and sighed, "All right, we'll go check it out," he answered, "Starscream may need our help, but I want him secured just to make sure." The Autobot Commander look towards his men, "Understood?"

The Autobots saluted, "Yes sir!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Starscream flew through the sky, dodging blast after blast from Tidal Wave. So far he seemed to be outrunning him, but the giant Transformer had a much high firing range. The red seeker dodged another blast, "Damnit..." he grumbled, trying to move faster against the on-moving wind. "Sonar, Runway, Jetsorm!" he called to the three small minicons, "Stay close!" If it was anything he didn't want, it was that keeping those minicons out of Megatron's possession.

A blast to the wing received Starscream's painful attention quickly. The red seeker felt his maneuvering slowly dropping and he began to spin violently down the Earth.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus had just arrived from the warp gate; Sideswipe and JetFire followed suit. The Autobot Commander looked up to the sky, seeing that the red seeker was spinning out of control towards the ground.

"JetFire!" he called towards the shuttle, "Go and help Starscream! I'll take care of Tidal wave!"

JetFire grumbled in protest, "Yes sir…" he transformed and headed towards the still falling red seeker.

"What about me, sir?" Sideswipe came up to his Commander, obviously wanting to do something productive in battle.

"Help me take care of the giant…" Optimus pulled out his rifle and headed towards the battlefield.

Sideswipe beamed, "Yes sir!" and followed his Commander.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JetFire headed quickly into the sky, his engines going at maximum speed trying to reach Starscream. The red seeker had somewhat gotten control of his maneuvering abilities, but he was still headed straight down to the Earth below. The threat of being crashed to bits seemed to be more horrid then being blast to bits by Tidal Wave. Either way, he still didn't want to die a miserable death…

Starscream transformed into his robot mode, still plummeting towards the Earth below. JetFire transformed from his shuttle-mode, "Starscream!" he screamed to the falling red jet. He was flying at full speed, practically a few meters away.

Starscream looked up to whom at called his name; before he could act, the red seeker was caught instantly by JetFire. The white shuttle held firmly to Starscream's hand; Starscream looked up to JetFire, "What are you doing?" he was completely confused.

"Helping you! Duh!" JetFire maneuvered towards the ground.

Tidal Wave growled in frustration and fired another several hundred rounds of plasma at the two mechs. JetFire dodged them swiftly while literally swinging Starscream like a rag doll. The red seeker had a firm hold on the three Star Saber minicons as another blasts came dangerously close to hitting him near the spark chamber.

Starscream looked up to JetFire, "By any chance could you try _not _to get us killed!"

JetFire grumbled again, "Shut up!" and he dodged another group of plasma blast.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus and Sideswipe took refuge behind a few large boulders. They were waiting for the perfect moment to shoot the giant Decepticon down. Optimus spotted JetFire holding onto Starscream who dangled in his grip in mid air.

Optimus winced, watching Tidal Wave fire more plasma blast at the two mechs. He brought up his rifle, placing over the service of the boulder. "Sideswipe," he didn't look up from the targeting range on his rifle, "get ready to fire…"

Sideswipe nodded, bringing up his pistol and aiming it at the large Decepticon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tidal Wave shot round after round of plasma at JetFire and Starscream; the red seeker and the large shuttle were mere meters away from the Earth's surface.

"Hang on!" JetFire felt the grip on his hand grow tighter, it was very clear that they weren't going to make a clean landing.

Starscream closed his optics after seeing the ground come so ever closer. He suddenly felt the impact of dirt and gravel as they hit the ground. Starscream tumbled, the minicons in his grasp; JetFire landed roughly on his feet, having to hop a few times to get his balance.

Starscream growled, wiping off the dirt on his face, "THAT…" he looked at the large Autobot shuttle, "was the _worst _landing I have ever been through. And you call yourself a Air Commander…"

"At least _I _wasn't the one who landed on his ass…" JetFire smirked under his mask, seeing the scowl that formed on the seeker's face.

The ground shook, JetFire's weight shifted but he was able to regain his balance again. The red seeker looked up behind him and saw that Tidal Wave had landed on the ground still in his alt. mode. Starscream got up from the ground quickly, "Damnit…"

Tidal Wave transformed in a quick but heavy motion, gaining his balance on the ground due to his heavy weight. The massive Decepticon looked down to the smaller mechs below; a maniacal grin placed upon his face.

JetFire pulled out his plasma blaster as Starscream ordered the minicons to form the Star Saber. Tidal Wave took one step forward; the impact from the large Decepticon's made the ground shake and rupture. He reached out his massive hand towards the red seeker who held onto the Star Saber firmly in his grip.

"Hand it o-GAH!" a shot was fired directly to Tidal Wave's face. The giant Transformer cried out in agony, stepping back a few hundred feet due to his massive size.

Starscream and JetFire blinked their optics in unison; "Wha..?" came the tiny word from the large shuttle's mouth. Two pairs of optics traveled down where the shot seemed to have fired from. They spotted the great Optimus Prime and Sideswipe behind a few boulders and with weapons ready.

Optimus looked towards his second-in-Command and the red seeker, "The two of you all right?"

JetFire nodded, "Yeah, thanks Optimus," he looked back at the red seeker who was starring towards Tidal Wave. JetFire blinked his optics to the seeker, "Starscream?"

Starscream didn't take his optics off of Tidal Wave, "He's not done yet…"

JetFire narrowed his optics at the seeker and looked towards Tidal Wave. The massive Decepticon was just recovering from the blow to the face. His left optic was shattered, and the rest of the left side of his face was burned.

The Autobot shuttle looked over at his commander, "We need more fire power Optimus!"

But it was already too late; Tidal Wave advanced onto the group with massive force and rage. He fired his missiles, which came in numbers and were arriving fast to the ground where the group of mechs stood.

"Heads up!" Optimus grabbed Sideswipe as JetFire and Starscream dodged out of the path of the missiles. The explosion afterwards when the missiles had hit caused the Autobot Commander and the cadet to fly forward into the ground a few feet away.

The smoke and dust drifted from the crater where the missiles had hit; Optimus had covered Sideswipe for protection, dirt and gravel covered most of their frames. Optimus lifted himself off of Sideswipe, "You okay soldier?"

Sideswipe spat of glob of dirt that had slipped into his mouth, "Yeah…peachy…" he coughed again.

The Autobot Commander looked around, "JetFire? Starscream?" he called.

"Up here sir!"

Optimus looked up and saw the red seeker and his second-in-Command hovering in the air. The Autobot Commander nodded towards the two in the sky, seeing that the two in the sky were unharmed. "You see Tidal Wave anywhere?"

A sudden shake to the ground seemed to have answered his question; Prime looked over his shoulder and saw the dark shadow roam over his form. Tidal Wave stood before Optimus and Sideswipe; rage lingered in his one optic. The Autobot Commander never gotten the chance to grab his rifle; he was scooped up by the massive hands of Tidal Wave.

"Optimus!" JetFire cried, watching as the large Decepticon began crushing his Commander. The Autobot shuttle fired a few rounds from his blaster; Tidal Wave took them at the shoulder as if they were nothing. JetFire growled loudly and fired up his engines, sending him towards the oversized Transformer.

He whirled around in the air, attempting to do a roundhouse kick to Tidal Wave's head. It suddenly failed with Tidal Wave snatching JetFire by the leg and throwing him to the ground. The Autobot shuttle landed into a pile of sand, making a impact that cause a small crater to form around his body.

"Let him go!" Sideswipe fired his pistol.

Tidal Wave smirked; stomping his foot on the ground and sending the small blue Autobot a few feet away into a pile of sand. The large Decepticon turned his attention back to his victim that struggled in his grasp, unaware to the pairs of optics that watched in horror.

Starscream's hands trembled at the sight of Optimus Prime being crushed by the hands of Tidal Wave. He had to do _something!_ He couldn't just sit idly by and watch the Commander of the Autobots die. He would be next if Prime died right there and then, and where would the seeker go to? Starscream had no where else to go except for the Autobots. But if Optimus were to die then he wouldn't likely be welcomed; he had to do something to prove to them that he needed refuge and that he wanted to join their side…

Starscream winced when Optimus cried out in pain, and opened his optics to look down to the ground. He looked over to the Star Saber that was trembling in his hand.

_Wait…_

Starscream's optics widened and he reacted as quickly as he could. He gripped the Star Saber tightly, put his engines to maximum and headed down to the giant Decepticon. He flew at blank speed, coming ever so close to Tidal Wave. The massive Decepticon himself didn't see the red seeker until the last second when he felt pain in his arm that held Optimus Prime captive. Tidal Wave screamed in agony, his large falling to the ground with the Autobot Commander with it.

Optimus forced the lifeless fingers off of his body and rolled out of the large hand. He staggered to his feet, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to the sky and saw Tidal Wave clutching this shoulder that bled pools of oil and energon. Optimus surveyed the scene, spotting Starscream with the Star Saber. He narrowed his optics, "Did he…save me…?" he whispered.

Starscream huffed a breath and activated his engines to full maximum again, _'One more strike should take care of him…' _He headed in for the kill, hoping to slice off the large Decepticon's head and be done with it.

But to his dismay, the large Decepticon warped out of the area before he could get the chance to finish him off. Starscream stopped dead in the air, "Gah…damnit, so close," he grumbled and let the Star Saber go. The three minicons transformed and hovered around the red seeker, looking around below. They spotted something and looked up at Starscream, beeping and clicking to get the seeker's attention. Starscream blinked in optics and looked down at what the small minicons were pointing at. He saw Optimus Prime, perfectly fine and starring up in the sky directly at him.

The Autobot Commander raised his hand and gave the red seeker a small salute, "Nice job, soldier!"

Starscream was somewhat taken back by the action and not quite sure what to say. He blinked his optics another time, suddenly hovering slowly down to the ground to meet up with the Autobot Commander. The red seeker had a feeling that things were going to get better…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The red seeker grumbled, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…' _

Starscream squirmed slightly as he sat upon the cold table in the medical bay next to a rather familiar looking dark Autobot. He stared at the Autobot a few times in the corner of his optics, _'Wasn't he supposed to be yellow?' _

The dark Autobot was currently sucking on a packet of oil and energon; something that the seeker seemed to be drooling visibly over. With a long hearty suck, the dark Autobot was at last finished with the oil and energon packet. He went to pick up another, soon noticing a pair of hungry looking orange optics looking at him.

Hot Shot blinked his optics and looked back at the box of packets, then back to the red seeker. He smirked and pulled out two packets, handing one to Starscream, "Want one?" he asked, "Unless you can't stomach it…"

Starscream took the oil packet hungrily, ripping the opening with his carnivorous teeth. Hot Shot took notice to this, blinking his optics again in curiosity. He lifted up his hand and opened his mouth, feeling around his jaws to see if his theory was right. It was. He found that he too had carnivorous teeth just like Starscream. Hot Shot looked over at the red seeker who seemed to be almost finished with his oil packet, _'This must've of happened after I got bitten by the thing…' _He saw Starscream took in the last of the oil from the packet, _'And the same must of happened after I bit Starscream…'_

The door opened to the medical bay; two pair of optics looked towards the door. They saw Optimus Prime step in with JetFire and Red Alert. The Autobot Commander came up to the two mechs that sat upon the table, he looked particularly at the red seeker, "I see that you both are doing well…"

Hot Shot nodded towards his Commander, the red seeker however tried to avoid the Autobot Commander's gaze. Optimus looked over to Starscream directly, "Is there something the matter, Starscream?"

The red seeker flinched visibly, looking up at the Autobot Commander with unease. Swindle was by his side, nudging him to give in, "It be good if you told them how you felt…" the minicon said in beeps and clicks.

The seeker let out a small breath, "You took me in, with out question," he said softly but loud enough to hear, "Being a Decepticon, I wasn't expecting to be treated so fairly…"

Optimus smiled underneath his faceplate, "Well why _wouldn't_ we treat you fairly?"

The red seeker looked up to the Autobot Commander confusingly, "Eh…?"

"You saved my life Starscream," Optimus said with ease, "And you needed our help, so what were we supposed to do?"

The red seeker looked the other, "Good…point…" he grumbled. His orange optics searched over the medical to find something to take his attention away from the Autobot Commander. His optics then fell upon the dark Autobot, seeing his new features posed many questions in the seeker's mind. Maybe he could get some answers…

"How is that _he _has a new color figuration?" the red seeker point to the smaller dark Autobot next to him.

"Yeah why _does_ Hot Shot look so different?" JetFire was also curious.

Optimus just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the medic, "Red Alert?"

Red Alert frowned and sighed, "I'm not quite sure," he answered flatly, "But it might have to do with that creature that bit him the other day…"

"You mean that bat-demon…thing?" Hot Shot asked, reaching for another oil packet.

Red Alert nodded, "Yes, the toxins that I found in the bite wound might have something to do with it. But I'm still not sure just _how _it happened."

Hot Shot sighed, "What about the oil cravings?"

Red Alert shook his head, "I'm not sure about that one either, Hot Shot…"

The dark Autobot grunted, sucking at the oil packet hungrily. Optimus' optic twitch at the action that continued to be so sickening; swallowing the nauseating feeling that lingered in his throat. He tried to move the conversation, "Well!" he received everyone's attention, "Until we can get some answers, we'll have to get used to the new Hot Shot. And Starscream…" The red seeker looked up at the Autobot Commander, expecting the worst, "…will be needing his own quarters."

Starscream blinked his optics in confusion, "Really…?"

Optimus nodded, "Of course," he answered, extending his arm out to the red Seeker, "Welcome to the Autobots Starscream."

The red seeker looked at Optimus' hand then to Optimus himself, the Autobot Commander looked down at him with expectation. Starscream took a minute to think, not sure if it was the right idea to what he was about to do. He grunted softly, and then looked down at Swindle; the small minicon nodded quickly with excitement.

Starscream looked back at the larger white-mechanical hand in front of him. He still wasn't sure what to do…but then again, maybe it was the only way. The red seeker sighed, a little hesitant at first as he looked back up to Optimus Prime.

He shook his hand, welcoming himself into the Autobot faction…


	4. A Sudden Disappearence

**A Sudden Disappearance**

**004**

"AH! No! Go left!"

"I AM going left! Now stop pestering me!"

"I'm not pestering, I'm _helping! _GAH! Move out of the way!"

"I _know _what to do! I'm not stupid you know!"

"You're pretty stupid when it comes to video games…"

"Oh hardy har har…"

Hot Shot grunted in frustration as he sat in front of the big-screen monitor that was located in the Lounge. Smokescreen; who had taken sudden interest in the videogame he was playing, was working his last nerve.

"You're dying damnit! Get some life back with that green-floating thingy," Smokescreen was waving his handing and pointing to the screen.

"I _see _the stupid green thing!" Hot Shot smacked his hand away, "Now would you PLEASE let me play the damn game?"

Smokescreen huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine…" he grumbled, "If you wanna die in the game, that's fine with me…"

"GAH!" Hot Shot threw the controller to the ground and stomped towards the door.

"Uh…wait! Where you going?" Smokescreen was befuddled, "What about the game?"

Hot Shot growled, "I'm bored, you can go ahead and play the game!"

And before the orange Autobot could say another word, Hot Shot was already gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hot Shot yawned, walking down the hallway towards the REC room. It had been a few days since their last battle with the Decepticons and since Starscream had joined the Autobots. The red seeker seemed to be having a hard getting used to the Autobots ways though, especially when it came to repairs and working around in the base. He didn't seem too fond of the idea, even when he was mostly the tech support for the Decepticons besides Demolisher.

But all in all, Starscream wasn't getting into much trouble. He tried staying away from the other Autobots; he didn't really feel the need to socialize. Though Hot Shot had noticed that Alexis was taking her time to get the red seeker to talk, hell she had even asked him questions for twenty minutes straight about how things were on the moon. The red seeker was trying his best not get annoyed, knowing that when you're with the Autobots, squashing human fleshlings was not permitted…unfortunately.

Hot Shot snickered at the sight of Starscream's face when Alexis had yelled at him for ignoring her. It was quite an amusing sight too, the way Alexis seemed so dominant for a human female. The red seeker was literally inching away every time Alexis raised her voice.

Shuffling sounds and clanging of metal had suddenly brought the dark Autobot out of his amusing thoughts. He turned the corner, curiosity lingered in his optics as he walked down the hallway. He went by door by door, searching for the strange sounds; and soon, he came upon them. Hot Shot saw a door opened to someone's personal quarters; it was Scavenger's.

The dark Autobot looked in, find the older Autobot was moving around a few small cargo boxes in his quarters. He tapped on the door frame, "Can I come in?"

Scavenger straighten up and looked towards the door, he smirked, "Yeah sure," he answered in a scruffily voice.

Hot Shot stepped in, "So what are you up to, Scavenger?" he looked around, spotting all sorts of boxes in the room.

"I'm cleaning out my weaponry…" the old Autobot answered, placing a large rectangular box on his desk.

Hot Shot took notice to it and curiosity once again took its toll. The dark Autobot walked over to the desk, running his hand over the thin, rectangular box. "What's in here?" he asked, eyeing it like a youngling eyeing sweet energon candy.

Scavenger looked around to the younger Autobot and the box. He smirked, "Open up and see for yourself," he put another box down and joined up next to Hot Shot.

Hot Shot; with gleaming optics of excitement, opened the box with ease. He optics grew wide to the sight of what treasure was in the box, "Cool…" he said in awe.

It was a sword, gleaming with onyx looking metal that shined in the light. It was perfectly polished; the black sheath glimmered in the light. The handled was wrapped tightly with maroon clothe that covered the black metal handle. Hot Shot picked up the sword with both hands, placing his right hand on the handle and his left holding the sheath. The dark Autobot looked up to his teacher, "Can I?" he asked in anticipation.

Scavenger nodded with a smirk, "Go ahead."

Hot Shot smiled with delight, and slowly pulled out the sword from its sheath. The blade shined brightly in the light; the metal shimmered like silver. It was perfectly cut as well, the blade sharpened to the point that it could slice through metal like butter. There was something carved across the blade, it looked to be Cybertronian writing. It said, _'Follow thy Leader for thy Power of Wisdom. Follow thy Law for Justice and Righteousness. Follow thy Heart for Purity and Strength.'_

Hot Shot blinked his optics, "Who said that?" he whispered, running his finger smoothly over the blade.

"It's what was said by one of the greatest warriors and leaders of the Autobots," Scavenger picked up the sheath from Hot Shot's grasp. He lifted it up and pointed to the tip of the sheath, where a golden Autobot symbol was placed with some sort of angelic theme to it. "Optimus Prime the Great. The very _first _Optimus Prime who was one of the thirteen Guardians of Primus."

Hot Shot looked at the symbol in awe, then back at the sword in his hands, "So was this you sword, Scavenger?"

Scavenger gave Hot Shot the sheath, "Not exactly," he answered, "It was a gift from…a _friend _of mine…"

"Who?"

Scavenger chuckled, "Another time, maybe…" he said, seeing the dark Autobot eye the blade with amazement. An idea clicked in the old Autobot's mind, _'He could be a good swordsman…the way he handled the Star Saber before, and this sword wouldn't be any different…' _

Scavenger sighed a small sigh, "What the hell…" he whispered.

"What is it Scavenger?"

Scavenger looked down to his student, and chuckled, "Hot Shot…" he called with a smirk, "Do you like that sword?"

Hot Shot looked up to his teacher confusingly, and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Scavenger's smirk grew somewhat, "How does it feel in your grasp?"

Hot Shot blinked his optics and looked down to the sword. He lowered the sheath and brought the sword up with his right hand. He twirled it once, twice and then sliced it through the air. Hot Shot twirled it once more, then lifted it up and pointed it towards the door.

He brought it down again, "It feels smoothly," he answered to Scavenger's question.

Scavenger then nodded, "All right then…"

Hot Shot blinked his optics, "What do you mean?"

Scavenger chuckled, "I mean that you can have the sword."

Hot Shot beamed, "You really mean it?" he asked in excitement.

Scavenger nodded, "Every word."

Hot Shot smiled broadly, looking down to the blade in his hands. The sword glimmered in the light, the engravings of the Cybertronian text seemed to glow. Hot Shot was proud of his new weapon, "This is so awesome…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus grumbled at the sight of paperwork that sat in front of him on his desk. He sighed, "Why me…?" he shuffled another stack of data pads in his hands and placed them on the other side of his desk.

It was obvious that the position of being the great and notorious Autobot Commander was not always fun and games with battles and such. It was mostly eighty-percent of the time worth of mounds and mounds the dreaded paperwork. How, oh how his own father lived with it for those last millions of years before he died was a mystery.

'_The burden of an Autobot Commander…' _he mused, scribbling down on a permission slip for weapons shipping and Primus knows what else. Optimus was beginning to think that offer from JetFire about taking a vacation was a good idea. And maybe a nice trip to the Hot Springs that was settled in a cave near the base wasn't such a bad idea either.

There was a knock at the door, raising the Autobot Commander out of his thoughts. "Come in!" he said, shuffling around even more paperwork to make his office look a little less messier. Unfortunately he had little success.

JetFire popped his head through the door way, "Hey Optimus…" he walked into Prime's office, looking around at the mounds of paperwork, "So, uh…how's it going?"

"What is it, JetFire…" Optimus _knew _that the white shuttle wanted something. _'Oh please Primus not another raise on his paycheck…' _he thought to himself.

JetFire smirked under his mask, "Paperwork getting to ya?"

Optimus frowned, then nodded.

"Well then…" the white shuttle took a seat atop of the corner of Prime's desk, "I got something that you might be interested in hearing."

"Like what?" Prime was not in the mood for jokes.

"I had chat with Rad and the kids today, and they said that they might know what's going on with Hot Shot and Starscream."

Prime's optics blinked, and he sighed, "All right, JetFire," he dropped his pen onto the desk, "You have my attention."

JetFire grinned, "Thought I would," he got off the desk and sat in the chair that settled in front of Prime's desk. He stared straight at the Autobot Commander, "You know how Hot Shot and Starscream seem to always have a taste for oil and energon?"

Optimus nodded, "Quite obvious when they're walking around with oil packets in their mouths."

JetFire grunted, and ignored the sarcasm, "Well, we all know that oil with energon for a Transformer is the equivalent to a human's blood. Right?"

Again, Optimus nodded.

"So Rad had told me that Hot Shot and Starscream seemed to be acting similar to what the humans call a vampire," the white shuttled waited to see if his Commander was catching on.

Optimus was lost to the word, "Exactly what _is _a vampire?"

JetFire leaned back in the chair, "Well, from what the kids say it's a mythological immortal being that feeds off the blood of others. And that they don't like sunlight or anything that has to do with religious items like a cross or something."

"So…" Optimus brought his hand to his chin, stroking it as he thought, "You think that Hot Shot and Starscream are these vampire things?"

JetFire nodded, "Yeah, you can see the similarities. I mean, they both are drinking _oil _for Primus' sake! And they have the teeth to rip and tear anything apart too. At least to what Rad said…"

"He said that vampires are immortal," Optimus pointed out, "Hot Shot and Starscream are _not _immortal…"

"Ah! But you don't know that do you?" JetFire leaned over to Optimus, "What if Hot Shot and Starscream really _are _these vampire things? I mean, we would have the advantage against the Decepticons and this war would be over before you know it!"

Optimus had locked his hands together, shaking his head, "It's impossible, JetFire…"

JetFire blinked his optics, "Nothing's impossible, Optimus…"

The Autobot Commander sighed, "I'm telling you now, JetFire that an organic life form would have no affect on a mechanical being such as Hot Shot and Starscream. Even if they are acting a bit strange and had a paint job."

"But-"

"That would be all for today, JetFire…" the sirens suddenly went off. Optimus stood up from his desk, activating his comnlink, "What is it Red Alert?"

"Another minicon has activated sir!" the medic answered over the link.

Optimus looked to his second-in-Command, "Get ready soldier," he ordered, "And I don't want to hear another word about this vampire business. Understood?"

JetFire nodded, miserably defeated, "Yes sir…" he saluted.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In the highlands of Alaska, snow fell upon the woods and waters of the cold environment. Animals of different species tried their best to keep warm in the soon to come, harsh winter. Over head, near the edge of the mountains; you could see small towns that lit up through the soft fall of snow. And just beyond the towns were the forest and mountains that held beauty yet many dangers to those who are not cautious.

It was the perfect location, for the perfect plan…

A pair of bright pink optics stared up at the mountain range from a cliff miles away. He chuckled under his grey mask, lifting a hand to his comnlink, "Everything is set…" he said darkly, "The portal has been placed upon the 'minicon' panel. The Autobots and Decepticons should be arriving soon…"

He listened over his comnlink to the response, "Yes, I'll make sure that _he _is placed at the portal at the exact location, and you'll be welcomed to warp him at any time…"

Another response, this time he nodded and shut down his comnlink. The pair of pink optics looked down at the forest below; his hand clutching something tightly as he brought it up to have a look see. The green minicon panel shimmered in the cold sunlight; all the sudden to be crushed by the hand that held it.

He threw the shattered remains into the wind, "Fools…" he whispered, "all this fighting for a mere, worthless minicon…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus Prime held his rifle tightly; he stood behind a mound of snow for cover just in case there were any Decepticons about. JetFire stood next to him, his plasma blaster in his hands as well.

They had arrived in the location near the minicon a little over an hour ago. The Autobot Commander had assigned his troops into groups of two; JetFire accompanied him on the search. Optimus had received a call from Smokescreen that he had spotted Cyclonus near by. And just by the sounds of it, the shelling had already started between the two factions.

All though Prime and JetFire were left with searching out the minicon; not sure if they might meet up with any familiar faces or not.

Optimus peaked around the mound of snow; the coast was clear and he motioned JetFire to follow him. The snow crunched and melted under their feet, making their way towards the edge of the cliffs that seemed to overlook the mountain range.

The Autobot Commander came to a stop at the edge of the cliff, JetFire followed suit and both looked down at how far and high the cliff was. Two pairs of optics scanned, going down, down, down…it was quite a far drop that would mean certain death for anyone that would fall.

JetFire whistled out, "Wow…" he kicked a pack of snow off the cliff, watching it fall towards the bottom. It seemed to never end…

"We better keep going…" Optimus clicked his comlink, "Tell us where we're heading Red Alert."

There was static, "By what the scanners say, you're right on top of it Optimus…"

Optimus raised an optic ridge, "All we see is a long drop down a cliff, Red Alert…"

"Hmmm…" more static, "Then it might be embedded in the side of the cliff. But I'm not quite sure, sir."

Optimus nodded, "Thanks, we'll go check it out just in case," he clicked his comnlink to close the link.

JetFire looked up to his Commander, "So what's up?"

"Well…" Optimus looked down the cliff again, "Red Alert says we're right on top of it. But it might be embedded in the rock of the cliff."

JetFire blinked his optics flatly, "So you want _me _to check it out, right?"

Optimus chuckled, "No…" he said, " I want _you _to help _me _to check it out."

JetFire rolled his optics, "Right…" and put his blaster away.

The white shuttle took a firm hold around Optimus' abdomen and activated his engine thrusters. In a few seconds they were airborne, flying down in the sky towards the wall of the cliff.

Though they were unaware that someone was watching with interest…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'_Damnit!' _Blur cursed, running from open fire that blew viciously from Cyclonus' plasma blasters. He jumped behind a large rock for cover, peaking over the top to see where the 'copter was located. Blur pulled out his sniper-rifle, slowly placing atop the rock-hard surface and getting ready to fire.

"Come out and play, Autobot!" Cyclonus giggled, "I've got some nice amo-in-the-ass you can play with!"

"Oh, I'll give ya something to play with alright…" Blur muttered, aiming it at the crazed Decepticon. He fired a round of plasma at Cyclonus; the 'copter con screamed and fell to the earth below in a heap of smoke.

Scavenger watched from a distance at the battle that had quickly ended between Blur and Cyclonus. He surveyed the scene; counting their enemies and who was fighting with who. He noticed that there seemed to be a few less Decepticon then there should be. There was Demolisher and WheelJack that fought with Sideswipe and Smokescreen. Thrust and the newly refurbished Tidal Wave were battling Starscream and Hot Shot. And Blur had already taken down Cyclonus, so where was…

"Shit…" Scavenger's optics grew wide and he headed towards the nearest Autobots he could find; Hot Shot and Starscream.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Starscream flipped in the air, the Star Saber have just slicing off a wing from Thrust's body. The tactician cried out in pain as he swirled down in the air towards the ground below. He fell into the snow, smoke rising from the crater that formed around his body as his armor melted from his injured wing.

Hot Shot jumped back a few paces, wielding his new found sword that he received from Scavenger in his hand. Tidal Wave took a giant step forward, his canons and plasma blasters firing a few hundred rounds of amo.

The dark Autobot jumped and dodged the swarm of blasts, "GAH! Don't you ever run out??" Hot Shot dodged another blast, hoping that he would get a chance to fight back. But unfortunately for Hot Shot, the large Decepticon didn't seem to be holding much back.

Tidal Wave stomped forward, the ground shook under his feet as he made his way towards the dark Autobot. Hot Shot backed up quickly step by step, his bright baby-blue optics not looking away from the giant Decepticon before him. The dark Autobot's back heel suddenly felt no more ground, but water. Hot Shot turned around to get a quick glance at what was behind him, _'Perfect…a freezing lake…'._

Hot Shot looked back up at Tidal Wave, seeing the large Decepticon grin evilly. The dark Autobot growled under his breath, scanning the area to find a way out of this mess. To his luck, all Hot Shot saw snow, ice-wait a second…

Hot Shot grinned, sheathing his sword and suddenly running at full speed towards Tidal Wave. The large Decepticon was a little befuddled at to what the Autobot was doing, thinking that he was really stupid enough to ram Tidal Wave down. Although to Tidal Wave's dismay; Hot Shot ran then jumped, sliding on the ice and snow between the large Decepticon's legs.

The dark Autobot slid to a halt a few feet away from Tidal Wave, and Hot Shot quickly got his feet from the snow. The large Decepticon turned around slowly with his massive weight, he grinned down at the smaller dark mech.

Hot Shot grumbled, _'So I got out of the hot spot…now what?' _he backed away a few steps and pulled out his sword.

Tidal Wave stomped forward, threatening to fire a few hundred rounds of plasma at the small Autobot. Suddenly, a shot was fired and hit the large Decepticon in the head…again. Tidal Wave stepped back furiously, clutching to his head in pain.

Hot Shot blinked his optics and followed where the shot was fired. He spotted Scavenger with his blaster ready. The dark Autobot smiled, "Thanks for the help Scavenger!"

The old Autobot smiled back, "No problem," he came quickly over to Hot Shot, "But we may have a problem…"

"What's that?" Hot Shot straightened up from his stance.

"Megatron is no where to be found, but I have an idea that he might of gone after Optimus and JetFire."

"So…" Hot Shot sheathed his sword, "You want me to go help them, right?"

Scavenger nodded, "Yes, I'll take care of Tidal Wave."

Hot Shot nodded, a little confused at the fact that Scavenger wanted him to go help the Autobot leader and his second-in-command when they were perfectly capable of taking care of Megatron themselves. The dark Autobot didn't spare another word; he transformed and headed out to find Optimus and JetFire.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JetFire held onto Optimus tightly as they flew through the sky near the wall of the snow covered cliff.

"You see anything JetFire?" Optimus asked.

"Rocks, snow, more rocks, more snow…" JetFire grumbled, having a little trouble holding onto the Autobot Commander's weight. "Hey Optimus, have you ever considered losing some weight?"

Optimus' optic twitched with agitation, "I could say the same for you…"

JetFire grumbled again.

The white shuttled flew closer near the cliff wall, snow fell softly as they could see the rock formation closely. Optimus blinked his narrowed his optics, "Wait…"

"What is it sir?" JetFire stopped his engine thruster and floated in the air.

"I think I've spotted something. Bring me in closer over there to the rock wall, JetFire," he pointed to the left a little.

JetFire fired up his engine thrusters slowly, coming ever so closer to the snow-covered rock wall. As they came closer, they saw a cave opening in the rocky-cliff wall.

"Do you think that's where the minicon is, sir?" JetFire hovered near the cave opening.

"Maybe," Optimus answered, "I'll go take a look to make sure. Take me in, JetFire."

The white shuttle did as he was instructed, hovering to the ledge of the cave opening. He dropped off Optimus, about to land himself when a blast from above cause him to hover away a few feet from the cave opening.

"What the hell?" JetFire and his Autobot Commander looked up, spotting a purplish-green figure standing at the edge of the cliff.

Megatron; to their unfortunate luck.

"Damnit…" Optimus cursed under his breath.

JetFire took out his plasma blaster, "I'll go take care of him, Optimus," he fired up his engines and headed upwards, "You go find the minicon!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Megatron grinned, having watched as the white shuttle flew upward towards him. The Decepticon Emperor was carrying the Requiem Blaster, the very weapon he had been planning to use on Optimus Prime.

But then again, he could always use it in some target practice…

JetFire fired up over the cliff at full speed; he looked down at the ground below, spotting the very mech that had fired the shot. He spotted Megatron wielding the Requiem Blaster.

"Shit…" JetFire narrowed his optics at the sight of the Decepticon Emperor handling the heavy and powerful minicon weapon.

Megatron chuckled, "Well I see you've finally made it," he mused, "So where's your leader?"

JetFire scowled under his mask, "That's none of your business…"

"Heh…" Megatron gripped the Requiem Blaster, "Very well then…" The Decepticon Emperor suddenly aimed the powerful minicon weapon at the white shuttle.

JetFire flinched and quickly dodged out of the way when Megatron fired the Requiem Blaster. The white shuttle maneuvered through the sky as Megatron fired blast after blast of powerful plasma at his chosen target. His engine thrusters going at full maximum every time he would dodge a blast; at this point however, JetFire was beginning to fatigue.

JetFire moved again out of the way from another shot, "Damnit…" he panted, "Cant keep this up for much long-AAARGH!!" Another blast was fired from the Requiem Blaster, this time it didn't miss.

Megatron had succeeded somewhat, he was able to hit the white Autobot shuttle on his left wing. The Decepticon Emperor laughed loudly when he saw JetFire come to a crash landing to the ground a few feet in front of him.

The Air-Commander's frame shook, scratches and dents covered his body along with the missing piece to his left wing that slowly oozed oil and energon. Heavy footsteps were soon heard, and JetFire looked up from the ground. Megatron stood before him, the Requiem Blaster in hand as he gave a maniacal grin.

The Decepticon warlord chuckled, "I'm disappointed," he said, "You didn't put up much of a fight…Oh well…" Megatron pointed the powerful minicon weapon JetFire's head, ready to fire at any moment.

"HIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAA!!!"

Heads turned and mouths gasped; suddenly there was a black blur that landed in the snow and half of one of Megatron's horns fell to the ground. JetFire blinked his optics, "What the hell..?" he looked over to what had landed in the snow. He found Hot Shot ,smirking as he stood up from the cold ground and looked over at the Decepticon Emperor.

Megatron shook somewhat, his right horn sliced in half. He growled, "Why…why you…" he gripped the Requiem Blaster and aimed it at the dark mech, firing it instantly.

Hot Shot quickly dodged the blast, jumping into the air and going for another strike to Megatron's frame. Megatron was to slow and heavy to respond, and he suddenly felt a sharp rupture his shoulder. Heavy armor fell; Megatron gasped in pain, spotting his left shoulder armor had been sliced off and was now sparking with electricity. The Decepticon Emperor grabbed his shoulder in pain, oil and energon gushed from his shoulder.

Hot Shot watched Megatron closely, seeing as the Decepticon warlord wasn't going anywhere soon. He went over to JetFire's side, looking down at the second-in-Command, "You okay, JetFire?"

JetFire smirked under his mask, "Yeah, just peachy," he answered in a huff for air, "Nice entrance by the way…"

Hot Shot grinned, "Thought I go for something a little more exciting…"

The white shuttled chuckled softly, scanning over Hot Shot and spotting the Autobot's new found weapon. "Nice sword…" JetFire pointed out.

"Yes…" came a low growl, " Nice sword indeed. Too bad it won't be enough to save your bloody life!"

Hot Shot turned around, only to be caught by the throat and held up high in mid air. He gagged and cough as Megatron squeezed tightly to his throat, "You'll pay for you insubordination…" he squeezed tighter.

"Hot Shot! N-" JetFire was rewarded with the Requiem Blaster straight at his face.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut…" Megatron snarled and turned back to the Autobot that struggled in his grasp. Hot Shot was clutching to Megatron's arm, trying to maybe pry to the hand to let go of his throat.

Megatron grinned evilly, "There's no use trying, Autobot…" he squeezed tighter at Hot Shot's throat, "I'm going to make this a very _painful _death…" The Decepticon lifted his free hand, dropping the Requiem Blaster and grabbing Hot Shot's right arm. He gripped it tightly and slowly began to pull at the dark Autobot's arm.

Hot Shot's teeth clenched, he could feel the cables and ligaments in his arm begin to rip and tear. It was suddenly that Megatron had tore his arm completely off; Hot Shot screamed to the high heavens, oil and energon gushed from the stub at his shoulder.

Megatron dropped the dark Autobot to the ground next to the lifeless arm in a puddle of his own oil and energon. Hot Shot didn't move…

JetFire starred down at Hot Shot, optics wide, "Hot Shot…?" he called softly, hoping to get a response.

There was nothing, the dark Autobot didn't move an inch. JetFire feared the worst, "Hot Shot!" he called again, desperately.

Megatron laughed quietly, "So much for him…" he said darkly, "Pathetic fool really thought that he could take me down…" The Decepticon warlord picked up the Requiem Blaster, "And now for you…" he pointed it at JetFire.

JetFire froze rock-solid, his optics wide at the point that they showed a hint of fear.

Megatron chuckled, "Say goodbye, Autobot…" he fired up the minicon weapon.

"M-me…Mega-tron…ah!"

Megatron stopped cold, turning his head towards the origin of the voice. JetFire followed suit, his optics growing wider. There, kneeling on the ground was Hot Shot, clutching to his shoulder. The stub that once held his fully functional arm had some sort of cables slithering the ligaments. They were attaching themselves to the discarded arm that laid a few inches away.

Optics wide, Megatron lowered the Requiem Blaster and stepped back in shock. "What…what in the name of Primus…?" he watched as the discarded arm was being pulled by the cables from Hot Shot's shoulder stub.

Hot Shot cried out in pain; he could feel it, everything inside was moving and wiggling like worm squirming inside his body. It felt so agonizing, the cables from he stub were continuously pulling the discarded arm up from the snow.

JetFire could of sworn he saw the arm twitch, a finger flicking here and there. It suddenly tightened, coming in contact with Hot Shot's shoulder. The cables were wrapping around his arm, soon morphing the metal and wires together.

Megatron's optic twitched in disgust, _'This…this is some kind of nightmare!' _

Hot Shot whimpered, his arm suddenly twitching to life. He could feel it now; the ligaments, the wiring, everything in his arm was functional again. Hot Shot winced as he lifted up his once again, functional arm. He moved his fingers one by one, starring in awe at what had just happened to him, _'I'm completely healed!'_

Megatron stepped back a few more steps, "This is madness…" he whispered, clutching the Requiem Blaster.

A pair of baby blue optics turned around to the Decepticon Emperor, and he suddenly withdrew the minicon weapon. "Decepticons! Withdraw _IMMEDIATELY!_"

And within seconds, the Decepticon warlord was gone.

Hot Shot blinked his optics, "What…just happened?"

JetFire, with all his might, was able to get to his feet and walk over to the dark Autobot that sat in the mess of snow, oil, and energon. "That was…" he whispered down at Hot Shot, "unbelievable…How'd you do that?"

Hot Shot looked up to the white shuttle, then back to his newly refurbished arm, "I…" he was somewhat at a loss of arm, "I don't know…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus grumbled, "Damnit…" he struggled to get through the rocks, "can't move in here…"

The Autobot Commander had made a little ways away from the entrance of the cave, the tunnel however getting smaller and smaller as he traveled down the cave. He had come to the point where it was getting hard to even lift his own leg to make one step forward, resulting in many scratches and dents from rocks that he had bumped into.

The Autobot Commander sighed, coming soon to a slow halt when reaching a dead end. He growled softly in frustration, "Oh for Primus' sake…" he turned on his comnlink to see if he contact Red Alert. "Prime to base, anyone there?"

Static.

"Prime to base! Does anyone read me!"

More Static.

"Ah damnit!" he punched the rock wall next to him, making the earth shake lightly.

Rocks and snow shifted and tumbled due to the impact from Prime's fist. At the dead end of the cave, stones and snow fell to the cold ground, revealing a bright green light.

Optimus blinked his optics, starring at the green light, "Heh," he chuckled, "What a stroke of luck…"

The Autobot Commander made his way towards the minicon that glowed brightly in the darkness of the cold cave. He tugged at it as it was embedded in the rock and ice. He pulled a little harder, finally slipping the small green panel out of its rock-hard and icy prison.

Optimus tapped at the panel, hoping maybe for the minicon to awaken. He tapped at it again, "Why won't it activate?" he muttered to himself, tapping at it a few more times.

As if on cue, the minicon exploded into a expanding green glow. Optimus stepped back a little from the rock wall, the green panel buzzing in his hand. Its suddenly turned from green to death black.

The Autobot Commander winced, "What the hell…?" the panel's glow shifted from green to red, it buzzed faster now. Optimus dropped the panel to the ground, watching as the red glow grew brighter, "What in the name of Primus is going on…?"

There was a sudden, ear-shattering shrieking sound that caused Optimus to sink to his knees. He moaned out in pain as he covered his audios; the minicon panel buzzed louder with the shriek emanating from the panel. The red glow suddenly shifted and grew brighter across the cave, engulfing anything that stood at least a good few feet away. This included Optimus, who couldn't do much of anything due to the shattering shrieking of the minicon panel.

His body felt lighter all of the sudden, as if her were being lifted off the ground. He looked up, wincing at the sound that shot through his audios and saw that he moving from where he sat. The minicon panel seemed to be sucking him in through the touch of the red glow.

Optimus tried to get away, but it was too late; a strong magnetic force was pulling him. It felt similar to the power of a warp gate, only stronger. The Autobot Commander grabbed onto the icy ground, his fingers tearing up the rock and snow as he was sucked into the minicon panel.

Within seconds, Optimus Prime was gone.

The black minicon panel was brought to a stand still; the red glow and shrieking scream depleted. The wind blew, and snow shifted as the minicon panel sat in the darkness of the cave. It wasn't long till the black panel began to disintegrate in nothing but a small pile of ash.

And soon, there was nothing left but the sound of the wind and the sight from the cave as the snow fell silently in the sky.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

To Be Continued…


	5. There May Be Hope

**There May Be Hope**

**005**

_**One Month Later…**_

Leaves fell from the branches of the dried and dying trees of the high desert. The wind blew roughly with a cold chill that could freeze to the bone. The signs of fall were indeed in the air for the small city of the high desert. School had begun for the children, gathering their books and backpacks as each one headed for another year of learning. The rustling, bustling streets flooded with cars that jammed in a hurry for work and school.

It seemed like an unwanted day, especially for the children who weren't quite happy with going back to school. Though it may seem that they all walked or ride their bikes and scooters sluggishly for the feeling of the dreaded prison of learning, some on the other hand slowed their pace for another reason. That reason was for mourning.

Mourning the disappearance of a good friend…

Rad had decided to walk to school today, leaving HighWire back at the base with his minicon brethren. He wasn't the only one obviously; Alexis and Carlos followed closely behind him.

It had felt like years, but it had only been a month since their friend the Autobot Commander had vanished without a trace. JetFire had come upon the problem when looking through the cold cave where Optimus had been last seen. Optimus wasn't the only one that had gone missing that day; the minicon signal had mysteriously disappeared, but no one seemed to care.

Rad remembered the horrified looks on all the Autobots faces when they could not reach their leader. They had all feared the worst when JetFire contacted the base and said that he could find no sign of Optimus Prime anywhere.

It had been a rather rough month for everyone; ever since that day of Prime's disappearance, all the Autobot troops had warped to the snowy lands of Alaska and searched high and low for their leader. The unfortunate interruption by the Decepticons didn't seem to help at all with their search, it just made everything worse. The battles they had fought during the last month had all ended with miserable defeat. It was only a blessing that they had not yet lost the Star Saber or the SkyBoom Shield.

"I don't wanna go to school…" Rad turned around to find Alexis gripping her backpack sulkily.

Rad had to smirk at the comment, "Coming from you Alexis, that's impossible," he knew that the young dark, red-head was always ready for school.

"It's very possible…" Alexis muttered, "It just doesn't feel right at all."

"About what?" Carlos spoke up from behind.

Alexis sighed, "That we're going to school instead of helping the Autobots find Optimus…"

"What could we _do _Alexis? We're just kids…" Rad frowned, kicking a small rock on the sidewalk.

"We've helped the Autobots in more then one occasion, Rad…" Alexis seemed to spat back her answer in irritation, "You know that all too well."

"She's right you know, man…" Carlos had to agree with Alexis' statement.

Rad sighed a small sigh in defeat, reaching their destination, "Yeah, I guess so…" He looked up at the new building that stood before him; today was their first day as freshmen in high school. "But seriously Alexis," Rad turned around to the dark red-head, fixing her with a look of total depression, "What could we really _do_?"

"Hope…" Alexis smiled softly, "We could always hope…" and thus, she made her way into the new building.

Rad blinked a few times, and then sighed once more. He looked to the sky, seeing the clouds roam and watching the world as they passed by. He smirked, "Maybe that is true…" he whispered, and followed Alexis inside with Carlos.

Hope…There was always hope.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Like any other day, there was always something to be done in the Autobots base. In this occasion however, it was something other than working on building the space-ship. Every Autobot was focusing on finding their leader more than anything. It was even a surprise that red seeker had offered to help; but then again, he really had no other choice.

Starscream stood, leaning against the back wall in the Briefing Room as he watched Red Alert and the other Autobots scan over the hologram before them. It was a replay-hologram of every area they had searched over in Alaska. The red seeker could see it in all of them; the Autobot warriors were determined to find their lost leader. At any cost…

The disappearance of Prime had affected all of them; including a certain white shuttle and a dark young mech. Starscream could understand the reason why JetFire was upset; Optimus and JetFire had been good friends since the beginning of the war. The white shuttle seemed to take most of the blame as well, even though he was told repeatedly that it wasn't his fault at all.

But Starscream was a little stumped as to how Hot Shot was affected so much, though his answer was explained later on. He had been sitting in the lounge with Smokescreen; taking a break from the search and watching some earthen television. It was rather random, but the red seeker had asked the question there and then about why the dark young mech cared for Prime so much.

The answer he had received was surprising. As is turned out; after Hot Shot had been rescued from the fire on Cybertron, Optimus had decided that it was time to take him under his wing. The question concerning Hot Shot joining his elite had been brought up before to the young Autobot, and Prime had given him time to choose. But after the incident concerning the fire and the "death" of WheelJack, Prime decided the answer for him.

During the years that followed, Prime was extremely overprotected of Hot Shot in battle. Smokescreen was a witness, having been on Prime's elite far before Hot Shot ever joined the ranks. He said he remembered Hot Shot; being so young at the time, was often ordered to pair with Prime whenever they would go into battle. There was also an incident when Hot Shot took the risk of saving Prime from certain death in a battle with Megatron.

Starscream smirked at the story, having been there and seeing how Hot Shot fired a plasma blast to Megatron's face in order to save Prime. It left a nasty head wound to the Decepticon Emperor that had him bed-ridden for almost a month.

Smokescreen had also mention that when Hot Shot was in the medical bay that day when he was attacked, Prime seemed a little emotional and tense as to how the young Autobot was attacked.

"So we all understand?"

Starscream's thoughts were suddenly interrupted; he looked up from the floor, seeing every Autobot starring at JetFire.

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" echoed through the room and the Autobot troops were allowed to leave. The red seeker followed, keeping an optic on two certain mechs as he walked out. He saw Hot Shot walking quickly in front of him as they were leaving the room. The dark mech didn't even bother to say anything to the others and walked tensely down one direction of the hallway. Starscream turned to the white shuttle who was walking sluggishly down the opposite direction of Hot Shot.

Starscream blinked his optics, "Its going get hectic around here…" he sighed and made his way towards the lounge, "I just know it…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JetFire closed the door behind him, walking into his private-office quarters. It was a little bigger then the cadet quarters, but a little smaller then Prime's. He sighed, making his way to his recharge birth with the decorative synthetic pillows on the side. JetFire laid upon the birth, his head resting on one of the pillows, his hand taking refuge under the pillow and supported his head.

He looked up to the ceiling, _'Has it really been a month now…?'_ he stretched his legs and crossed them. The white shuttle had been taking the time of going out on search everyday in Alaska since Optimus Prime had disappeared. And when he would return, he would be confined to his quarters unless there was something that needed to be done with one of the Autobot troops.

JetFire closed his optics slightly, "Where the hell are you, Optimus…" his voice was but a whisper, "We need you…"

And slowly, the white shuttle drifted off into slumber. Only the sound of faint breathing could be heard as slept quietly. He dreamt peacefully…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The wind blew roughly along the grounds of the high desert. The sky had gotten a bit cloudy now over the time of day, the sun's warm rays peaked slightly from behind the grey blanket that roamed the windy sky. It shined down upon little landscape high up in the desert caverns, where dust and dirt picked up due to the strong wind. The ground was cold and hard; little plant life grew but there was still life out there. Especially the unexpected life…

Hot Shot sat atop a cliff that overlooked the small town below; his knees brought up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. One hand gripped his sword tightly, as if he expected an attack from the enemy. His baby blue optics stared blankly at the scenery.

"Hot Shot?"

The dark mech blinked his optics and turned around; he saw Sideswipe standing on the cold ground. An expression of concern spread across his face, "You okay bro…?"

Hot Shot narrowed his optics and turned back to the scenery before him. "How can I be okay?" he asked quietly to the blue mech behind him, "Optimus is out there somewhere, probably hurt or in the hands of the Decepticons…or worse…"

Sideswipe walked over to his friend, sitting down on the cold dirt next to him. His bright blue optics looked down at the dark mech, "You and Optimus are really close are ya?"

Hot Shot had to blink his optics, "Well…not sure on that one…" he didn't look away from the scenery. "But, ever since I had joined the ranks, Optimus seemed to be there for me," his voice was soft, "Like a father that I never had and…and I try my best to do the same for him. After hearing that he lost his wife and kid to a Decepticon surprise attack in Iacon…"

Sideswipe blinked his optics, "Optimus Prime had offspring?"

Hot Shot nodded sadly, "They were both killed, shot point-blank up in the Autobot Capital Command Center…"

"How do you know all this?" Sideswipe had to ask.

"Cause he told me…" Hot Shot answered softly, continually starring down at the picture of forest and the small town.

Sideswipe stared down at the scenery below, seeing the beauty of how the raise of sunlight peaked out from the clouds above and shined upon the small town. He turned back to his friend, finding that he had buried his head in his arms. Sideswipe blinked his optics softly, "You try to be a son to him…even though it's not much, but you try to make Optimus feel like his has a family again…"

Hot Shot peaked out from his arms, resting his chin on his fore-arm. He slightly nodded.

Sideswipe gave the dark mech a comforting arm on his shoulder, "There's always hope for him Hot Shot," he said gently, "Don't give up so easily, otherwise you'll end up with nothing at all…"

Hot Shot smirked up at his friend, "Thanks Sideswipe…"

There was a sudden beep that emanated from both of their comnlinks; Hot Shot put his hand up to the link, "Hot Shot here, what's up?"

_Static_

"Hello?" Sideswipe spoke up to the link.

_Static_

A screamed echoed in the link; Hot Shot and Sideswipe both gave a jolt and clutched their audios in pain. It began to get louder and louder, turning into a long scream mixed with static that seemed to echo more through the link.

"Damnit!" Hot Shot cursed and tried to turn off the link. No use…

"Shut it off!" Sideswipe pleaded, having been forced to his hand and knees, the other hand clutching to one of his audios.

As if their prayers were answered, the screamed had immediately cut from the link. Hot Shot shook his head to try and stop the ringing in his audios; Sideswipe groaned softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell was _that_?" Hot Shot sat on his knees and turned to the blue mech.

"I have no idea…" Sideswipe was still rubbing his head, "But I think I'm going have to get my audios checked for internal flooding…"

Hot Shot smirked at the blue mech, making his way up to his feet. He stopped midway, after sensing something rather familiar. It was something that he knew and enjoyed all too well. He blinked his optics; _'oil?'_ his senses went raging over the sweet smell of the very liquid that he craved for. Hot Shot's optics narrowed, _'Where is the scent coming from…'_ the dark mech turned his head towards the direction where his senses picked up the oil scent. His baby blue optics suddenly grew wide…

Sideswipe had taken notice to Hot Shot's sudden shocked expression, "What's the matter bro?"

Hot Shot's optics seemed to quiver as if they were filled with tears, "Optimus…?" he whispered.

Sideswipe blinked his optics confusingly, soon facing in the same direction to see what had the dark mech so surprised. His own mouth fell agape, "Holy Primus…"

Their optics stared upon the level of earth below, looking to be only a few feet down and a few yards away. The clouds roamed slowly over the sky, the sun blocked from the barricade of the white-grayish clouds. It was only then that a small ray of sunlight peaked through the clouds and shined down on the earth below like a spotlight. It fell upon the desert land, upon the very spot of land where Hot Shot and Sideswipe stood.

The sun gleamed into golden optics as it passed over red and blue metal. The golden optics winced, looking up at the two mechs that stared down at him with shock and awe. Oil dripped from gashes in the red and blue armor; dignity seemed to be lost as there was no armor to cover the bare, metal syn-flesh. Heavy legs stood shakily upon the ground, oil and energon dripped from the injured armor. Empty golden optics blinked slowly, _'Help…'_

The golden optics darkened and soon the massive body tumbled down into the cold dirt…

"OPTIMUS!!"

And Optimus Prime slipped into darkness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Many optics stared down at that figure that lay upon the table in the medical bay. Wires, tubes, monitors and tools worked upon the figure in order to keep him alive. A loan stasis board covered his bare metal syn-flesh below. The spark-monitor beeped softly to the tune of his spark that beat steadily.

JetFire narrowed his optics at the sight of their Commander, "What is Primus' name happened to him?" his whispered with agitation.

"It looks like he was beaten…" Scavenger came up to the window of the waiting room that looked down into the medical bay.

JetFire looked at the old Autobot through the corner of his optic, then back at Optimus in the medical bay. He turned on his comnlink, "How is he Red Alert?"

Red Alert looked up to the waiting room, "We seem to be getting some progress…" he looked over to Smokescreen who was working with the tools on Prime's body. "His spark seems to be stable, but his body is going to need time to repair itself. Especially with all those wounds and his hands…"

JetFire blinked, "What about his hands?" he kept his voice low.

Red Alert grimaced, "You…you might wanna come down here and see for yourself…"

JetFire narrowed his optics, "All right…" he answered quietly over the link, "I'll bring Scavenger."

"JetFire…" Red Alert's voice was soft in concern.

"Yeah?"

"What should we do about Hot Shot?"

JetFire growled softly; he knew where this was going, "NO."

"He has a right to know, JetFire. If something happens to Optimus, Hot Shot is going to need to know the truth-"

"We _don't_ say _anything_," JetFire's voice was straight and stern, "Understand?"

There was a pause, but then his answer came, "Understood…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JetFire's optics were wide with shock as he looked down at his fallen Commander and friend. Optimus lay still upon the table, his body connected with tube and wires and such. His body covered in gashes and dents, his faceplate was cracked and his optics shut and darkened.

Scavenger looked upon his former student with concern and sympathy, "He's been through a lot…" he said quietly, "that much I can tell…"

Scavenger scanned over Prime's body, especially the very body part that seemed to hold great question to the medic. Optimus' hands were scuffed, dried oil and energon spread across the inside of his hands. The old Autobot winced, "So tell me Red Alert…" he received the medic's attention, "What exactly is so important about Optimus' hands that'll cause question?"

Red Alert looked down sadly and walked over to the broken body of Optimus Prime. He pulled the Autobot Commander's right hand up gently, twisting it to show the underside. JetFire and Scavenger both gasped silently; JetFire in particular was shocked in awe.

A red gem glimmered in the light of the medical bay, it rested embedded in Optimus Prime's hand. A crack had formed from the gem, and it had spread over the Autobot Commander's palm.

"It's the same with his other hand too…" Red Alert said quietly.

"Why the hell is it on his hands?" JetFire had finally found the will to speak.

Red Alert shook his head, "I don't know…" he looked down to the still, cold hand in his gentle grasp, "But whatever these are, they don't seem to be a good thing…"

A finger twitched from the battered hand; Red Alert blinked his optics in surprise. More fingers twitched, and slowly Prime's whole arm was moving painfully but slowly. All optics turned to the Autobot Commander; they all saw Optimus' optics opened slightly, but wide enough to tell that he was awake.

"Optimus?" Scavenger came closer to Prime's side.

Optimus was awake but incoherent; his head move around from side to side slowly and his optics looked confusingly at the surroundings. Prime's body began to shake and his hands curled up into a soft fist.

"What's wrong with him?" JetFire was practically at Prime's bedside.

"He's scared…" Red Alert made his way to face Optimus directly in the optics, "He hasn't got a clue to what's going on."

Scavenger frowned, "Optimus?"

Optimus' optics opened wider to the call of his name, his head looking in the direction of Scavenger's voice.

Red Alert smiled, "That's good…" he said, "He's responding well."

JetFire looked to Red Alert, then down to his Commander, "Optimus?" he called, "We're here for you, sir…"

Prime's optics turned towards the white shuttle, his head seemed to relax all of the sudden. His body suddenly relaxed from shivering, his fists were now softly lying at his sides. Optimus' breathing was slow and steady now, his optics looked softly up at those who surrounded him. His vision was so cloudy from before, and was just now clearing up from the darkness.

Golden optics blinked slowly and softly, "J-Jet…Fire?" Prime's voice was quiet and weak.

The white shuttle smirked under his mask, relieved that his Commander was safe and far from death, "Welcome back Optimus…" he saluted.

"Nice to see that you're okay sir," Optimus then looked to Red Alert, who was smiling with relief.

Optimus blinked his optics slowly again, "H-how long…h-has it b-been…" he took a breath, "since…I've been…o-out…"

Red Alert's smiled suddenly died down in a small frown, "You've been missing, sir…" he watched as Optimus' expression turn into confusion, "for a whole month…"

Prime's optics widened and blinked slowly; he turned his head to face the feeling, as if to think of the past events that have happened. His expression turned to deep thought, his optics narrowing at the ceiling as the lights shined down on him. Realization suddenly dawned on Prime's face and his optics widened fully, "S-Sideways…" he whispered.

Scavenger lifted an optic ridge, "What about Sideways, Optimus?"

Optimus slowly curled one of his hands, his fingers feeling the red gem that was embedded into the metal of his large, white palm. He took a breath, "He did…s-something to me…" he felt the heavy burden of sleep push upon his body, "S-something that…could c-control me...but…"

JetFire looked down at his Commander eagerly, "But what, Optimus?"

Optimus' optics became heavy, and began to close, "Primus…"

"Primus?" JetFire lifted an optics ridge, "What is it with Primus, Optimus?"

The white shuttle had never received an answer; Optimus Prime had already slipped into recharge.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A pair of pink optics stared down furiously at the space-observatory below. They winced as the sunlight suddenly beamed into view, the ray of light peaking out from the clouds and soon closing up again.

"Shit…" a hand was raise to his comnlink, "Mission was unsuccessful…" there was a slight growl on the other end.

He nodded, "I know…" his pink optics blinked down at the small town below, "That damn Matrix posses a threat to the whole operation…"

He walked closer to the edge of the cliff, "Primus will _not_ be able to save Prime next time..." his voice was low and dark, "That goes for the others as well. I assure you…"

He nodded to the response on the other end, "Right," he said, "I'll use a different approach next time…Sideways, OUT."

With that, he closed his link and looked down to the small town below. He sneered under his mask, "Next time you won't be so lucky…" he narrowed his pink optics with rage…

"Optimus Prime…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

To Be Continued…


	6. The Clock is Ticking

**The Clock is Ticking… **

**006 **

A yawn escaped his throat, his large footsteps echoed as he trudged down the hallway towards the lounge of the Autobots base. He grumbled, cursing the alarm clock that had interrupted his precious recharge. The red seeker blinked his optics, trying to drive the sleep away.

Starscream yawned again, arriving at the lounge and walking through the door. His orange optics fell upon a much smaller lounge once he walked in. It was obviously human-sized; with a couch and a small coffee table, a table and some chairs, a refrigerator and a small sink that sat in the cowner next to it. There was an elevator that granted access from the seemingly "lower level" of the ground to the lounge that was perched on a large human-sized balcony. Its purpose was none other than for the human friends of the Autobots.

Though, the red seeker wasn't obviously paying attention to the small human accessories in the room. His orange optics narrowed, having fallen upon a small red-headed human that sat on the small couch, typing away at her laptop.

Alexis quickly took notice to the other occupant in the room; she smiled, "Heya Starscream."

Starscream growled under his breath, having recalled the last incident with this tiny, human female creature. He sneered slightly and made his way to the Transformer-sized refrigerator.

_'Ah, sweet salvation!' _The red seeker smiled, reaching for packet of oil and energon. He ripped of the top of the packet in one smooth and quick motion. Starscream sucked at the packet with hunger and satisfaction.

Alexis winced in disgust and stuck out her tongue at the action of the red seeker. Just the thought that the red seeker was drinking the Cybertronian version of blood was revolting. A droplet of oil slipped from his white lips, trickling down the red seeker's chin. Alexis ignored it, right now she had more important things to do like-

"Hey? Human…"

Alexis groaned in irritation and turned to Starscream who towered over her. The oil packet hung from his mouth, his mouth continually sucking on it. "I _have _a name you know…." the dark red head looked up at the red seeker in annoyance.

"Uh…" Starscream took a moment to think; was it Alex? Allen? The red seeker's face turned into hard concentration, trying to figure out the puny human female's name.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "My name is Alexis…" she grumbled.

Starscream shrugged, "Whatever…" he went back to sucking on his oil packet.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Alexis tapped her hand on his laptop keyboard.

Starscream blinked his optics, "Yeah…" he came to eye-level with the small human creature, "Why is it that you always seem to want to be around me?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're always asking me questions. Ever since I arrived here, you're always around, asking me questions or just…_there_…" The red seeker had completed his oil packet.

Alexis blinked, and sighed softly, "Well…its just that I thought you could someone to talk to. Being through some much with Megatron and the whole vampire thing and all…"

Starscream lifted an optic-ridge, "Vampire?"

Alexis let out breath, "That's right…" she turned to her laptop and went to the search-function on the internet. Soon she had pulled up a site with information on the subject 'Vampires'.

Starscream scanned through the page, finding all sorts of things on the strange subject: Sunlight weaknesses, blood cravings, Immortality, powerless against religious symbols and traditions…

The red seeker was amused, "Do you really think I'm one of these things?" he looked down at Alexis.

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know," she closed out of the window, "I mean you drink oil which is the Transformer's version of human blood. You have fangs, plus I've noticed that you're abilities and strength have gotten faster."

Starscream grumbled, directing his optics in the other direction.

"And from what I've heard from JetFire," Alexis closed her laptop, "You and Hot Shot are immortal…"

Starscream optics widened a bit, _'She has a point…'_. The red seeker recalled when they had arrived back at the base from Alaska on the day that Prime had disappeared; JetFire had mentioned something about Hot Shot being able to grow his arm back after Megatron had ripped it off.

It was unbelievable at first, but Hot Shot had told them in person about the incident. It made Starscream wonder if he too had the same capability. Though he wasn't going to try and rip his own arm off to find out…

The red seeker brought his hand to his chin, having already thrown the empty packet of oil away. _'Interesting…' _he thought with a devious smirk, "I could work this up to my advantage…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Golden optics stared down on the red jewel that forever shimmered in the light. His hand flinched here and there due to the sudden jolts of pain. Wires and tubes connected to his sides and back as he sat upon the table. His wounds had hardly healed over the pass few days, his body ached and his breathing was soft and slow. But Optimus' spark still held up strong against the shadow of death.

The red gems on his hands glimmered; the cracks that had formed around his hand were slowly closing up. Though his body was still weak from the torture he endured during his disappearance. Optimus had only told but a sample of what had happened to him during that time; he had said little bits about that Sideways was responsible for the whole mess. But his memories about what Sideways had actually done to him, and how he got away, was all but a blur to him. Every time he would try and recall the memories, his whole body would begin to hurt. It was just so painful to remember, even in his dreams…

"Optimus?!"

Optimus jumped, looking up from his hands to find Red Alert starring down at him with panic. The Autobot Commander blinked, "Red…Alert?" his voice was dumfounded to the sudden expression on the medic's face.

Red Alert went into some sort of panic, rushing over to his Commander and quickly lying down on the table. Soon he went to gather every took he could find, "Are you completely out of your mind, Optimus?" Red Alert pulled out a box of laser-tools, "Sitting up like that in your condition? You're systems could have been drained!"

Optimus laid upon the table, completely oblivious to what the medic was saying. His mind was distorted, corrupted with images that clouded his vision. To add to his series of miserable pains, he had been also having problems paying attention to practically anyone. Red Alert saw it immediately earlier, and decided to do a series of test. These test included some things like writing his name on a data pad or trying to same something in a complete sentence, or keeping his optics locked on an object as it moved around.

The results were average, though what the medic would like to know what had happened to Optimus in detail. The whole explanation of "Sideways was the cause of this…" and "Primus saved me…", was not enough to explain Optimus Prime's condition.

It was rather irritating really…

Red Alert let out a small breath, scrolling through the computer screen that showed data of his Commander. He looked up from the computer screen as soon as he heard the door opening.

"How is he Red?" Jet Fire approached the medic.

Red Alert turned back to his Commander on the table, "He seems to be a little disoriented…"

Jet Fire lifted an optic ridge, "What do ya mean?"

"I mean that he's completely incoherent…" Red Alert stifled a growl, "Its like every time you try to talk to him, he has no idea what the hell is going on. And its starting to infuriate me that we can't get any answers out of him in this state!"

Jet Fire's optics narrowed a bit, "I understand that you're upset about everything that has happened," he saw the medic's fist tighten, "But do you really think its going to make anything better?"

Red Alert sighed, looking down at the computer screen that continued to display data of Prime's condition, "No." He blinked his optics behind his visor, "I just wish that he would respond better to everyone…his current condition, from the looks of it, it's thrown everyone off."

Jet Fire's optics had soften up, and he sighed, "you're right about that. Since everything went down hill, everyone doesn't know what to do without Optimus…"

A pair of golden optics looked up at the two mechs as they were having their conversation. He heard every word, every syllable to the conversation between his best medic and his second-in-Command. Optimus' golden optics fell slightly to the words; there was truth to those words, and his spark was wracked up with guilt.

He'd been letting his men down; all of his _friends _down. And his son…

Optimus winced when feeling a jolt of pain shoot up his back; he groaned, _'Damnit…' _he thought, trying to turn on his waste, to avoid the pain. He couldn't just lay here and watch as everyone he knows and loves fall apart. It was his duty, his honor as the Commander-in-Chief of the Autobot race to lead his men to victory. To guide and to protect, to end this treacherous war once and for all. He wanted to bring happiness to those who had lived through nothing but broken lives and shattered hearts. He wanted peace…peace for his son.

"Sir?!" he heard Red Alert and Jet Fire shuffling around through the tools and what not to get to him.

Red Alert place a hand on Prime's shoulder, "Optimus, you need to lay still sir…" he saw the intensity in his Commander's optics, the look of pain and agony.

"Help…me…" Optimus ground his teeth in pain under his face-plate, "gaah…help me up, DAMNIT!"

Jet Fire blinked his optics, "Optimus you need your rest! You'll fry your circuits if you get up in your state!"

"The men…" Optimus winced, "they…need me…" The Autobot Commander had tried to push Red Alert aside; he _had _to get back to leading his men.

"Optimus! You wont be able to lead anyone if you can't even stand!" Jet Fire had suddenly put full force onto his Commander and pushed him back on the table.

"But…" Optimus grunted, overpowered by his comrades, "Damnit Jet Fire!"

"But nothing…" Jet Fire held down his Commander on the table, "In order for you to lead again, we need you at full capacity," his voice was stern.

Optimus blinked his optics, giving heavy breaths due to exhaustion and his injuries. His optics stared into the optics of his second-in-Command; they showed determination and bravery, and at the same time they showed compassion and concern for his leader. Optimus knew the look all to well from over the years as they were growing up, he knew he couldn't beat that look of his comrade.

The Autobot leader sighed with a shudder, relaxing his body on the table. He felt the metal hands of Jet Fire and Red Alert soften, releasing their hold on their commander. Optimus blinked his optics tiredly, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, his arms shaking from his sudden actions.

Red Alert couldn't help but smile, "We understand how you feel sir," he saw Optimus shift his attention to the medic, "Its just we want to get better…"

"Yes…" Optimus had placed his hands over his waist, "But I worry about everyone…that everyone isn't safe without me…"

"We've been holding up fine while you were gone," Jet Fire had sat down on a stool next to the table. "And we're holding up even now too, Optimus," the white shuttle smirked under his mask.

Optimus had shifted his optics to Jet Fire, then slowly to the ceiling, "I'm going to be in here for a while…"

"Afraid so, sir," Red Alert picked up the tray of tools from behind the desk and walked over to Prime's bedside. "Though just now, you seem to be back to you're usual self. Instead of being so incoherent and disoriented, you're more…well, the same ol' Optimus Prime."

Optimus chuckled under his mask, softly, "Maybe…" he looked over to the white shuttle, "How's Hot Shot been doing, Jet Fire?"

Jet Fire had closed his optics and smirked, "He's doing pretty well," he opened his optics and stared straight at his Commander. "New sword, new abilities, and we just found out that he is immortal…"

Optimus widened his optics, "Say what?"

Jet Fire snickered, a look that presented '_I told ya so_' plastered on his face. The white shuttle cleared his throat and began to tell his Commander-in-chief the whole story.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The waiting room above the medical bay was quiet and empty, only a lone mech stood looking down at the bay below. His sword hung from his armored belt; his black armor blended into the darkness save for the light that shined from the window. A pair of baby-blue optics stared down at the Autobot Commander with a glint of relief.

Hot Shot let out a breath, "Thank Primus…" he recalled the sudden action from Optimus a few minutes ago. His shoulder slumped slightly, "Damnit Optimus, don't scare me like that…" The dark mech closed his optics, rubbing his hand across his face in one slow motion. Hot Shot opened his optics when his hand reached the tip of his chin, he watched through the window as Optimus was allowed to sit up on the table while Jet Fire was telling him something.

Hot Shot's optics softened, "You never cease to amaze me, Optimus…"

"You're in here again?" a gruffly voice echoed through out the waiting room, "I'd figured as much…"

Hot Shot didn't bother to turn around, he already recognized the voice, "I was just seeing how he was doing, Scavenger."

The old Autobot came up and stood next to his student, "You said that last time, and the time before that as well…" Scavenger smirked.

Hot Shot frowned, his optics narrowed with irritation, "So what are you doing here?"

Scavenger crossed his strong arms, "What else? To check up on my former student…" his yellow optics stared down at the medical bay, seeing the small group gathered around Optimus. The old Autobot's mouth slowly fell to a small smile, "I see Optimus is getting better."

Hot Shot nodded, "Yeah," his voice was soft, "I hope so…"

Scavenger made a side-long glance at his student, studying his features closely, "You worry about him too much."

Hot Shot grunted, his expression turned flat, "I do not, its just I don't want to lose him."

The side's of Scavenger's mouth twitched slightly, his optics winced, "You see him as a father figure, don't you?" 

Hot Shot looked up to his teacher, seeing that the old Autobot did not look away from the sight of the medical bay. The dark mech suddenly took interest in the floor, his face darkened, "Yeah…"

Scavenger blinked his optics slowly, "You wish to be some sort of new offspring for him?"

Hot Shot darted a look towards his teacher, a look of surprise, "Why would I want to do that? He already had a son, I wouldn't go ahead and try to replace him!"

Scavenger's mouth twitched again, _'If you only you knew, Hot Shot…' _his yellow optics narrowed, looking upon the Autobot Commander. His face turned into an expression of disgust; knowing the hidden secret that the old Autobot found to be so vulgar. Scavenger knew very well the reason why they had to keep the secret so hidden, a mere microscopic piece of the truth revealed could bring danger to the Autobot Commander and the race itself. It was so sacred that the measures they took to keep it safe were far above extreme. He remembered the memories they erased from a small, young child…

"Scavenger?" Hot Shot's voice broke through the void of his own thoughts.

Scavenger grunted, his yellow optics looked down to his student. He saw the baby-blue optics stare up questionably and decided to ignore it. The old Autobot turned his attention back to the three mechs in the medical bay, the Autobot Commander in particular. "Go to the REC room…" he ordered towards the dark mech, "I'll meet you there shortly for a little sparring."

Hot Shot blinked his optics, shrugged and headed out of the waiting room. But not before taking one last look at his Commander before he left.

Scavenger waited till he heard the door shut, his attention now fully upon his former student. He narrowed his optics, "How can you keep doing this, Optimus?" he said quietly, seeing Optimus laugh at something Jet Fire had said. "You just keep lying to him, again and again…" the old Autobot uncrossed his arms, "What will you do when you have no more lies to tell?"

Scavenger let out a low growl, and made his way to the door. His heavy footsteps echoed, leaving the waiting room and going to meet up with his student.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The cold air blew hard and quick, blowing against the skin of a young boy's face. His blue helmet reflected the light from the sun on a cold fall day in the small town in the high desert. His coat swayed in the wind as he rode his bicycle along the path towards the forest. Apparently it wasn't any ordinary bicycle…

"Yo! Rad! Wait up man!" Carlos called out from his place, racing behind Rad atop of Sure Shock in his vehicle mode.

Rad look back at his friend, though he continued to speed with High Wire along the forest path that led to the Autobot's base. He grinned, "What's the matter, Carlos?" he snickered, "Can't keep up?"

"In your dreams dude!" Carlos grinned and guided Sure Shock to speed up, dust flowing from the wheels of his minicon-skateboard.

Sure Shock went to full speed, catching up with his minicon brethren. Carlos grinned, Rad smirked and peddled faster in order to gain more speed from High Wire.

The sun shined brightly upon the forest path where the two boys raced for the finish line that was the Autobots base. Their shadows flickered on the bushes and trees as they rode by at full speed. There was a sudden ripple in the air, a dark shadow loomed over the two boys.

Carlos blinked, "Hey? What gives?" he looked above from his place atop of Sure Shock. His face twisted into an expression of fear, "RAD!!"

Rad peddled at full speed, "What?" he looked up above, spotting the source of the sudden dark shadow.

"CYCLONUS??"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sideswipe tapped his finger at the main computer in the Control Room, his finger just centimeters away from the keyboard. His comlink played a nearby radio station, that was currently played some random rock song. He was humming to the words and rhythm; unfortunately for who ever that sat or stood nearby, the young blue mech began to sing. "I refuse to be victim, I refuse to be a slaaave…" his head bobbed to the beat, "I keep on burning my bridges, I keep on fucking up every-thing!

Running from desperation, god knows where I've been…I don't know where I'm headed…but I'm going to fast I think I'm going to crash!

I'm going to crash! I'm going to crash, to craaaasshhhhhh! Yeaaaaahhhhhh!

_IT IS TIME FOR ANNIHILATION! IT'S TIME TO BE A CRIMINAL! NO TIME FOR HESITATION! TIME TO BE AN ANIMA-" _

"SIDESWIPE!!"

Sideswipe jumped out of his seat, his body landed with a loud CLANG! The blue mech looked up from his place on the floor, his bright blue optics spotting a familiar sharp-shooter. "Hehe…" Sideswipe laughed nervously, "Heya Blur…"

Blur's optic twitch with irritation behind his visor, stifling a low growl and trying so hard not to knock the blue mech offline. Instead, he spoke with a (almost) calm tone, "Would you PLEASE…" he leant down, coming eye-to-eye with Sideswipe, "STOP. SINGING."

Sideswipe smiled nervously, "Sorry sir…" and he scuttled to get back up to his seat at the main computer.

There was a sudden beeping sound, emanating from the computer as one such button on the keyboard blinked red. It was the emergency link to the Autobots base. Sideswipe pushed the button in an instant, "Autobots Base…" Blur stood over Sideswipe as he sat at the large computer, waiting for a response over the link.

"Red Alert?" a frantic young voice called over the radio.

"Rad? This is Sideswipe, what's the matter?" Sideswipe had leant in closer to the screen.

"We're being attacked!" Rad answered, panting, "Cyclonus has got us cornered!"

Blur's optics widened, "Where are you?"

"Gah…" there was a pause, movement of crushing rocks in the background, "I…I don't know! But you could spot him!"

Blur nodded, "We'll be down there as fast we can! Just hold on!"

"Okay…" then the line went dead.

Blur looked down to Sideswipe as he stood up from his seat, "You go get the others," he ordered, "I'll go find Cyclonus."

Sideswipe nodded and headed towards the REC room and medical bay.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Blur zoomed through the rough terrain of the desert, a cloud a dust growing from the impact of his tires as he drove over the gravel and sand. He was trying to pin point the location where Rad had made contact to the Autobots base. Apparently he didn't need to go far, he could hear the rumbling booms from Cyclonus' fist into the hard rock.

Blur transformed, gripping his rifle and went to take cover behind a large boulder. His back against the cold, hard rock, Blur peeked from his hiding place around the corner. It was just as he suspected; the deranged copter con loomed over a small cave, continually punching into the rock.

"Come out! Come out!" Cyclonus giggled, "All I wanna do is play!"

Finding Cyclonus was just too easy…

Blur activated his rifle, switching it from stun to kill and placed it firmly positioned in his arms. He switched his footing, the nose of his rifle poking out from the corner of the large boulder. Blur aimed, his finger gently over the trigger and ready to fire, "Say goodbye you slimy son of a bitch."

"I should say the same for you…"

Before he could react, Blur felt a tight grip around his neck and he held high into the air. The sharp-shooter Autobot's optics winced, looking down at the large Decepticon; Megatron grinned maniacally.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Come on guys!" Sideswipe sped over the desert terrain, "We need to hurry! The kids need our help!"

"No kidding genius…" Hot Shot drove along side the blue car, "But where the hell are they?"

"Blur had gone after them, which means he cant be too far away…" Sideswipe trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"He would of reported in by now if he'd found them," Hot Shot muttered, avoiding a few holes in the ground and continued to drive, "Where the hell are they…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Blur gasped for air, feeling the inner walls of his throat slowly cave in as Megatron kept a firm grip around his neck. The Decepticon Emperor face turned to another maniacal grin, "This is just too easy…" he gripped the blue Autobot's throat harder.

Cyclonus stood a few feet away by Megatron's side, giggling with delight at the Autobot's agonizing torture. His attention; however, was no longer upon the two human boys that watched from their safely yet dangerously kept hiding place.

Rad's blue eyes widened at the sight of Blur in peril. His teeth clenched, his voice growling into frustration, "We gotta do something…"

Carlos knelt next to his friend, frighten brown eyes turning from Blur to Rad. "But…" his voice held hopelessness, "_what_ can we do Rad?"

Rad narrowed his eyes, turning his head to his pants pocket. He blinked, "LaserBeak…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dirt and dust spread upon the landscape of the desert from the hot tires of Sideswipe's and Hot Shot's vehicle-mode. Even though the air was cool, the rays from the sun were beating harshly on their windows. The surroundings were not helping as much either, nothing but more dust, dirt, and rock as they drove along.

Hot Shot growled, "Where the hell are they!" he stopped and transformed, dust lifted from the impact of his large footsteps.

Sideswipe followed suit, looking around with his large sky-blue optics. He sighed, "We're getting nowhere with this…"

"You got that right…" Hot Shot grumble, kicking a random rock amongst the ground.

His optics blinked suddenly at a shadow that flowed over them; something was soaring through the sky. He assumed it was just another earthen bird or something like that, but he soon realized it was flying downward to the two large beings.

Sideswipe had also noticed the strange flying creature, "What the…?" his optics enhanced his vision to get a closer look at the flying being. His optics blinked, "Its LaserBeak…"

Hot Shot widened his optics, "Tap into the communications unit and see what you can get, Sideswipe."

"Right…" Sideswipe placed a hand over his comnlink, activating the link. "I'm gonna try contacting Rad and Carlos through their cell-phones."

A ring was heard over the link, and then the relieving sound of a young voice, "Hello?!" it sounded frantic.

"Rad! You guys okay?" Sideswipe quickly addressed their panic. Hot Shot stepped close by the smaller blue Autobot, listening in on the conversation.

"We're fine, its…its just that Blur-"

"HE'S GETTING STRANGLED TO DEATH BY MEGATRON!!!" Carlos had screamed over his cell-phone.

Hot Shot's optics widened, "We're on our way! Just sit tight!" He looked up to the tiny mechanical bird that soared and was now flying over them in circles. "LaserBeak!" he called, "Take us to Blur and the kids!"

The small orange bird had suddenly flown into the direction in which he was ordered. Hot Shot smirked, transformed and followed quickly behind as Sideswipe followed suit.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Red Alert stood by the computer, typing away with speed and anxiousness. Scavenger stood behind him with Smokescreen, Starscream, and Alexis, "Any word yet?" his voice was low, a note of worry in his voice.

Red Alert typed at a few more keys, shaking his head, "Not yet, haven't acquired a signal yet…"

Scavenger growled, "Damnit…"

"So what do we do?" Smokescreen asked, taking a step forward, "We can't just sit here and do nothing! The kids are being attacked and-"

"Guys!" Sideswipe's voice broke through the link on the computer.

Red Alert lifted his head towards the main screen, "Sideswipe?!"

"Bout damn time!" Smokescreen growled, "Where the hell are you guys?"

"We're heading towards Blur and the kids!" Hot Shot spoke up through the link.

"Are they okay?" Alexis ran towards the human-sized computer consol.

"Yeah, the boys are okay, its Blur we gotta worry about." Hot Shot answered yet again.

"Why? What's going on?" Scavenger spoke sternly but loudly.

"Cyclonus attacking the kids was just a ploy to get us out of the base. He had Decepticon reinforcements waiting for us, and now Megatron's got Blur pinned down!" Sideswipe's voice spoke with worry.

Scavenger's yellow optics narrowed, his voice into a deep frown that scowled with a growl. "Can you give us a signal to follow, Sideswipe?"

"Yeah, LaserBeak is leadin' the way!" the large computer screen lit up with a map of the desert terrain. A red, flashing dot moved across the screen indicating LaserBeak's location.

"Red Alert I wanna lock on that signal!" Scavenger ordered.

"Yes Sir!" was his reply, watching the Autobot medic move quickly to work.

The old Autobot activated his comnlink to the two remaining mechs in the medical bay…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Jet Fire!" The white shuttle winced at the loud voice that boomed in his audio-receptor.

He growled, "What?"

"We've found the boy's location!" Scavenger answered through the link.

Jet Fire placed down the cup of energon he had just been drinking on the bedside-table next to Optimus. "Where are they?" Jet Fire's optics narrowed, looking back at his Autobot Commander through a side-glance.

"We're following LaserBeak's signal, but we need to get there fast or there's gonna be one-less Autobot around here!"

"Shit…" Jet Fire kept his voice low, noticing the questioning looking on Prime's face. He shifted his optics from side-to-side, "I'm on my way…" he cut the link.

"Everything…" Prime winced, "nnghh…everthing…all right Jet Fire?"

Jet Fire's body tensed, "Yeah…" he said in a solemn tone.

Prime knew better; he narrowed his optics, "Don't lie to me, Jet Fire…," he said sternly, "I may be on my back and in extreme pain, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for your false act of peaceful mind…"

Jet Fire had to chuckle, "Ya caught me…" he turned to Prime, "Am I really that transparent?"

"Spill it." Prime's voice was stern, "NOW."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The sound of tires coming to a slow halt emanated from Hot Shot's vehicle mode as he pulled up behind a wall of boulders. Sideswipe pulled up behind him and transformed after Hot Shot had done the same. Hot Shot gave a breath, his spark suddenly jumping at the sound of gagging.

Sideswipe stopped cold, "Blur…?"

Hot Shot stepped slowly, his optics in a sidelong glance looking around the corner of the rock wall. The sound of gagging came louder and Hot Shot grinded his teeth, "Megatron…" he growled.

He found Megatron, with his all-too-famous maniacal grin, gripping Blur by the throat high in the air. Blur was gasping for air, his hands clawing at Megatron's arm as he felt his throat slowly caving in.

Hot Shot gripped his sword tightly, "Damnit…" he tried to figure out a way to save Blur without Megatron hurting him in the process.

Sideswipe bit his lip, his pistol held tightly in his hand. He gave a breath, suddenly realizing that the sun was no longer shining over his form. The young mech blinked his optics and looked up, coming face-to-face with plasma-blaster.

Sideswipe heard the sound of his own throat gulping, "Hot Shot…" he called quietly.

"What?" the dark mech turned around, spotting the difficult scene, "Oh…shit…"

Cyclonus stood atop the rock wall, his plasma-blaster in Sideswipe's face. He grinned and giggled insanely, "Move it, Autobot…" he said darkly, "Or your friend here is gonna need a new face…"

Hot Shot growled and turned towards the other difficult scene, he started walking. The dark mech narrowed his optics in frustration, seeing that Megatron had noticed him and Sideswipe. Megatron was still holding Blur by the neck high above the ground, though his red optics glared down on Hot Shot's dark frame.

The Decepticon Emperor grinned with a chuckle, "Well well…" he said, "What do we have here?"

Hot Shot just responded with a low growl, wanting to take his sword and do whatever damage he could do. Hot Shot looked up at the Decepticon, glaring daggers at him, "What do you want?"

Megatron smirked, and optics ridge rising in confidence, "The Minicons…" he answered simply, "And Prime…"

Hot Shot widened his optics slightly, "Why…" he was obviously confused, "Why would want Prime if you're getting all the power you need?"

Megatron snickered, chuckling, "Fool…" he said darkly, "Prime has been a thorn in my side for far too long…I want him dead."

Hot Shot gritted his teeth, _'Damnit…' _

The Decepticon Emperor gripped Blur's throat tighter, raising him higher in the air, "Call them…" he ordered.

Hot Shot clenched his fist, he breathed slowly in attempt to contain his anger. _'What should I do?' _

Megatron was getting impatient, "Call them!" he shouted, "Or your friends die…"

Hot Shot looked with wide optics at Blur then turned slowly to Sideswipe. The young blue mech stood quietly but visibly terrified with a plasma-blaster to his face.

The dark mech growled, turning back to Megatron's maniacal grin.

The large decepticon chuckled, "The clock is ticking…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Thy Leaders Power

**Thy Leaders Power**

**007**

Blur was clutching to Megatron's arm with every ounce of strength he had, his gasping and wheezing was getting louder and louder. Hot Shot sneered, _'What am I gonna do…?' _his thoughts were running over every idea that came into mind. Blur wasn't going to last any longer even if he called Prime out here. He had to make a deal, in a way, that Blur wasn't going to get hurt and neither was Sideswipe.

Hot Shot's optics focused on anything around him, zoning out to the ideas in his head. Something suddenly came to mind, and he looked up to Megatron, "Put Blur down…" he demanded, "And I'll call Prime out here…"

Blur's optics widened, "No! Hot Shot-ACK!" he felt the pressure on his throat tighten.

Megatron glared towards Blur, "Quiet you!" he grumbled and then turned his attention back at Hot Shot. He lifted an optic-ridge, "Oh? A Bargain, eh?"

Hot Shot's face was in an intense frown, "Yes…put him down and I'll call Prime in return…"

Megatron smirked, "And what of your young friend over there?" he referred to Sideswipe who currently had Cyclonus' plasma blaster to his face.

Hot Shot licked his lips, thinking quickly to a solution, "You…you get the minicons if you let him go…" his hands were fidgeting nervously, praying to Primus with all his might that Megatron would accept the bargain.

Megatron's smirk turned into a small, sly grin, "All right then…" he said smoothly, " you got yourself a deal…"

Hot Shot sighed with relief internally, _'Thank Primus…' _

Megatron loosened his grip on Blur's throat, lifting him down to the ground but still had a firm hand on the back of his neck. He pointed his canon at the sports car, "Now then…" Megatron looked down upon the dark mech, "call Prime and tell him to bring the minicons, and I'll pull my end of the bargain…"

Hot Shot blinked his optics; narrowing them slightly after he nodded, "All right…" he turned on his comnlink, directing it straight to the base.

However, during the entire event while Hot Shot had bargained with the Decepticon Emperor, they were unaware of the watchful eyes that were currently recording the scene. LaserBeak; fortunate enough to have safely escaped from being seen, watched carefully while filming and sending the live video-fee to the Autobots Base.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Red Alert sat at the main computer in the Control Room, a hand over his mouth as he leaned over the keyboard and stared at the screen with worry. He was expecting the call to come any second now…

It did.

A red light blinked next to the keyboard, Red Alert's optics winced under his visor

Scavenger stood with Starscream while Smokescreen sat upon the floor with the kids and the three minicons. Scavenger's mouth was set in a firm, straight line, his face showing complete concern.

Smokescreen had narrowed his optics, his mouth in a sneer, "Damnit…" he growled, "That bastard, we have to do something…"

"Yeah…" Starscream spoke up, "But what? Megatron has got them both hostage and if we try anything, they'll both be goners."

Scavenger grunted softly, soon realizing one small factor, "Red Alert…"

The medic turned around in the swivel chair to the old Autobot, "Yes?"

"Is this video fee being shown in the medical bay?" Scavenger's optics narrowed.

Red Alert frowned, "Shit…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Optimus' golden optics were wide with shock and intense worry, looking up at the monitor that hung on the wall. "Bastard…"he growled softly, his fist clenching tightly even through the pain.

JetFire stood next to Prime, "Easy Optimus…" he put an reassuring hand on the Autobot Commander's shoulder, "We have to have a plan to figure out a way to get them out of this…"

"What can we do?" Optimus had been sitting up on the table, his hands placed on the stasis board, which covered the bare part of his body. "If I don't go out there with the minicons, Blur and Sideswipe's lives will be over…"

"We'll think of something…" JetFire leaned against the head of the table, his hand up to his chin in a thinking-gesture. His optics stared blankly at the ground until he could come up with an idea, "We could send a hologram of you and the minicons out there…"

Optimus blinked his optics slowly, "Megatron's smarter than that," he said tiredly, "He would notice…"

JetFire stood up straight and looked down at Optimus, "It's the best I can think of…" he said, a hint of concern, "We can't afford you getting hurt…again."

Optimus had lay back on the table; his optics stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to do something; he _had _to do something, it was his duty to protect his faction and the minicons. He had to protect his son, but in order to do so he would have to risk his own life. Optimus blinked his optics, _'I have no other choice…'_ he thought, _'I must go…but how am I going to get out of here?' _

Optimus looked around blankly, suddenly smirking under his mask. He turned to the white shuttle, "JetFire," he called, "Have Red Alert program a hologram…"

JetFire blinked, looking down at his Commander, "You're agreeing with the plan?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes…" he shifted slightly on the table, "Make sure it's done right though…"

JetFire smirked under his mask and saluted the Autobot Commander, "Thank you, sir." Prime nodded to his Second-In-Command, soon watching the large white shuttle leave the medical bay.

Prime chuckled; "Well that was easy…" he sat up on the table, pushing the stasis board off him and disconnecting cables, wires, and such from his body. It was a painful task, though he was able to stand, his legs shaking a bit as he went to get his armor on.

Once he was properly "clothed", Optimus hobbled out the door, hoping that he'll somehow make it through the hallway and this crisis without falling flat on his face.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Megatron stood impatiently, his canon still at Blur's head. The Decepticon Emperor tapped his fingers every now and then on his canon. Cyclonus yawned, his arm getting tired as he held his plasma-blaster to Sideswipe's head.

Rad and Carlos sat in the cave, looking out of the opening at an un-moving scene. "They're just standing there…" Rad's whispering voice echoed softly.

Carlos groaned, "What are they doing? Having a starring contest?"

Hot Shot stood silently, his breathing expressed that he was nervous, _'Where the hell are they?' _A bead of energon trickled down his face, all the silence making him sweat.

Megatron yawned, tapping his canon again, "Well then…" he said with an impatient sigh, "It seems that you're leader isn't coming at all…"

Hot Shot flinched, "No…" he breathed, "Wait, please! He's just-"

"Taking his time?" Megatron snarled, "I think not…" he gripped Blur's throat tightly, feeling his canon warm up under his fingertips.

"WAIT!" Hot Shot shouted in desperation, "Please!"

The Decepticon Emperor looked down upon Hot Shot, his red optics flaring, "Why should I? You had your chance, Autobot!"

Hot Shot began to pant with somewhat panic, "Look…" he grimaced, feeling more beads of energon slip down his face. "Optimus…" he narrowed his optics, "He's been injured for sometime now and…"

Megatron lifted an optic ridge, "What?" his canon threatening to blow Blur's head off.

Hot Shot looked up to the large Decepticon; "He…" the dark mech looked around frantically, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

Megatron sneered, "He what?" he demanded, "My patience is running thin with you pathetic fool!"

"_He's _right here, Megatron!"

The Decepticon Emperor; followed by a few pairs of other optics turned towards the sky. They found a lone figure standing atop the ridge of the rock wall above Megatron. His form was slack and weak, his body seemed to shake somewhat.

Hot Shot's optics widened, "No…" he whispered, "Damnit Optimus, no!"

Optimus Prime stood atop the rock above, looking over the large Decepticon with his golden optics. _'Cue dramatic entrance…' _he mused to himself, seeing the glaring red optics of Megatron darting up towards him.

Megatron's mouth was set in a sly grin, "Prime…" he growled, "So you didn't chicken out after all."

Optimus narrowed his optics, "And I never will…" positioning himself on the rock, Prime was readying himself to jump to the ground alone. With grace and skill, he leaped into the air and landed onto the desert earth with a loud bang!

His form however, hunch over quickly in pain. Optimus grabbed his sides and clenched his fist was a grunt as his body shook somewhat. _'Okay…maybe not the best idea…'_ he grunted again, regaining some of his strength to stand.

Hot Shot stood just a few feet away, starring up at his commander with horror, "Damnit…" he muttered, "You're gonna get yourself killed Optimus."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Smokescreen stood in the control room, starring at the monitor. "Oh crap…" he grumbled, "This is not good."

Rad blinked, "Is that the hologram?"

"No…" Smokescreen growled, "If it was, Red must have done a damn good job." The orange tow-truck turned on his comnlink. The line beeped when the bot on the other line answered:

"What is it?"

"Red! Did you by any chance finish and send out the hologram of Prime?"

Silence, "No…why?"

Smokescreen's face was in a hard frown, "Well," he began while starring at the screen, "We may have a problem…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Prime stood on the ground, his body leant over a bit due to the exhaustion and pain. His golden optics looked up to Megatron, who was still gripping the blue and white sports car.

Megatron grinned with a chuckle, "Well…" he set Blur down a bit, "That's one part of the bargain settled." With a strong, hefty toss, Megatron threw Blur at Hot Shot's feet.

Blur gasped for air and began to cough violently, allowing his systems to activate the air-intakes and his throat to soften. Hot Shot reached down and grabbed the blue and white Autobot by the arm, hoisting him up onto his feet.

"You okay?" the dark mech asked.

Blur rubbed his throat, giving out another cough or two, "Yeah cough," his orange optics winced, "Yeah I'll be fine, but what about Swipes?"

Sideswipe stood stiffly, Cyclonus' arm seemed to be slowly lowering down…

"Yesss…" Megatron's voice loomed over, "About your little blue friend over there, in order for him to live I need the minicons…"

Prime's optics widened, _'Damnit!' _he cursed himself, how could he forget about the minicons? Optimus' body shook slightly, he needed to find a way fast or coming out here to rescue was all for nothing.

The Decepticon Emperor stood tall with his canon held firmly, noticing the look on the Autobot Commander's face. He smirked, enjoying the position Prime was in, "You forgot the minicons didn't you Prime?"

Optimus flinched, trying not to show any signs of weakness. Hot Shot and Blur were gazing at their Commander, "Optimus?" Hot Shot spoke up.

The Autobot Commander turned his gaze towards the ground, he optics darkened. His body shaking more now with each passing minute that he stood in the cold; fighting vigorously internally to stop the pain. Prime gripped his side with a tight hold and shook his head, "I'm sorry…" 

Hot Shot clenched his teeth together in shock as Blur gave small gasp. Megatron chuckled, "Oh that's just rich…" he gave a hearty smirk, "The Great and Notorious Optimus Prime forgot the most important part of the bargain!"

Optimus hung his head, _'How could I have forgotten about the minicons?' _his golden optics winced at the pain. He began to think that there was no way out of this one; Sideswipe was going to die and it would be his entire fault. If he wasn't in such hurry, if he would have thought it through more thoroughly, _he _would be taking Sideswipe's place and the young mech would live. What kind of Leader was he?

Hot Shot stood, looking at his Commander, "Damnit…"

Blur narrowed his optics, "He forgot about the minicons," he muttered to Hot Shot, "Now what are we going to do?"

Hot Shot shifted his optics, his gaze towards the ground as if trying to find an answer. His blue optics turned from the ground to Optimus, seeing his leader broken at the spot. Hot Shot grimaced, looking at Optimus sympathetically, _'We gotta do something…' _his blue optics turned to the captive Autobot who was currently face-to-face with a plasma blaster.

Or, _was _face-to-face with a plasma blaster. Cyclonus; during the entire event, was dozing off right there on the spot. His arm; which held the plasma blaster had sunken and pointed at the ground.

Cyclonus; out of all the maniacs of the Decepticon faction, was one in particular who would tend to get bored very easily. The very point that boredom would hit the helicopter con, he would whine, he could space out and begin thinking about anyone or anything. However, the one thing he would mostly do is sleep. That is when the gears began to turn, Hot Shot smirked, "That's it," he said softly.

The dark mech turned to Blur, "I have an idea…"

"What?" Blur kept his voice low, knowing that Megatron was still mocking and lecturing Prime loudly.

Hot Shot motioned the blur and white sports car to look over at the "hostage". Blur lifted and optic ridge and glanced at Sideswipe, who stood with shoulders slack as if he had gotten bored through the whole deal. Then he noticed Cyclonus…

Blur smirked under his mask, "Right…" he whispered, "I'll take care of Swipes if you take care of Prime."

Hot Shot nodded, watching as Blur back away slowly towards Sideswipe. His hand holding onto his rifle tightly, ready to pull it out if the Decepticon-maniac were to wake up.

Hot Shot on the other hand, gripped his sword tightly and stepped slowly towards Optimus. Megatron caught sight of the dark mech, and pointed the canon towards him, "Not another step, Autobot!"

Prime was snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head slowly to the mech next to him. His golden optics widened slightly, "Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot gave sidelong glance to his Commander; he smirked, "At your service sir…"

Blur, in the meantime had made it halfway to Sideswipe without being notice. _'By Primus if this works, I'll stop drinking…'_ he turned his head to look back at the young blue mech.

From the looks of it, Sideswipe was catching on and began to move away from Cyclonus himself. Blur smirked softly under his mask, _'That's right kid…' _he though, _'Nice and slow…'_

The Decepticon Emperor sneered, glaring at the young mech that stood next to Optimus. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled, "We made a deal, the bot for Prime now move out of the way or I'll be happy to shoot your sorry ass as well."

Hot Shot glared, his optics narrowed as he unsheathed his sword. "Go ahead and try…" he said, his voice filled with confidence, "But don't forget about what happened last time."

Megatron flinched, _'Blast it…'_ his mouth pulled into a sneer that twitched with anger. If he were to shoot Hot Shot, he would just revive and grow back the limbs he's lost. On the other hand; Prime was not immortal and neither were the other two-wait a second…

What was the sports car doing anyway?

Megatron's red optics turned quickly, noticing that Blur had gotten a hold of Sideswipe and was already on their way to safety.

"CYCLONUS!" he roared, waking the helicopter con up from his strange slumber.

Cyclonus looked around frantically, "What is i-"

"GO AFTER THEM YOU FOOL!" Megatron ordered, glaring a death glare at the helicopter con. Cyclonus did not waste anymore time; shaking the rest of the sleep away, he went after his runaway target.

Hot Shot couldn't help but smirk, _'idiot…' _

Optimus had turned his attention towards the scene, seeing that Blur and Sideswipe had made it away safely without any damage, yet.

Megatron growled furiously, "Bloody IDIOT!" he gripped his canon tight, aimed it at the two bots in front of him. His red optics glowed with rage, "Now…" the heat from the plasma charging up inside the weapon of power, "You die!"

Prime's optics shot open completely when hearing the sounds of energy surging through the circuitry of the massive canon. It was a horrifying sound; a sound that threatens to rip and destroy anything in sight. A sound that had sent chills down his spine; Prime knew what was coming and they had to get out of the way before there was any more damage done.

As the thoughts ran through his head, Prime seemed unaware that Hot Shot had stepped in front of him, in front of bright red light hurdling towards them. Once realization hit, everything in the world seemed to have slowed down.

Golden optics widened, watching as a small black figure had been blown right through the shoulder. The figure itself was sent flying a few feet away, hitting the ground with a sickening crack and tossing over the earth as dust lifted from the impact. Optimus stood, legs shaking softly and optics wide with shock when seeing that the black figure had suddenly come to a halt on the ground. Oil and energon flowed from the mechanical body that lay cold and unmoving on the ground.

Optimus's optics were moist with energon, "Hot Shot…?" he called softly.

Megatron breathed, lowering his canon and keeping a steady eye on the young mech that seemed to be dead on the ground. _'He better be dead…'_ his thoughts raced from some form of twisted hope, _'After a shot like that, he _should _be dead…'_

Keeping a close optic on the one that seemed to be a large threat, Megatron paid no attention to Optimus Prime. The Autobot Commander was tense, his shoulders shaking and his fist clenched tightly. _'No…'_ he could feel the energon drip down his face, his lips quivering, _'NO!'_

He could feel something, something inside him was awakening and he seemed to welcome it. Optimus could feel his hands begin to burn like fire, but not in such a painful way. It felt like power, power to his very hands that burned from the inner core of his spark. It was something he had never felt before, like when he took in the Matrix for the very first time. It made him feel different; it made him feel strong.

It felt good.

Optimus took a moment, snapping out of the new sensation and looked down to his hands. The red gems, they were glowing! They were glowing like fire, the burning sensation tingling through his fingers. His optics were in a state of shock and amazement, _'This…'_ his hands glowed brightly with a red luminous light, _'This is unbelievable…'_

The Autobot Commander began to think back to when he had been captured. All he remembered were bits and pieces but he did recall something. Something that Primus had said, about these gems upon his palms.

_Primus…_

Slowly, very slowly his optics widened with realization. Weapons; these were a form of weapons that he could use at any time he wanted. That is what Primus had said to him, the day the Great Creator had saved him. At least, he thinks that the god of all Cybertronians had saved him…

Optimus shook his head, _'Now is not the time…'_ he clenched his fist, feeling more energon tears trickling down his face. He stood tall and strong on the ground, the pain from his injuries were having no affect on him. He felt the anger and rage inside of him, ready to burst with the newfound power of his. The Autobot Commander took in a breath, trying to hide the tears that streamed down his face. He had failed him; he had failed the one he promised to protect. The rage he was feeling, it tied to guilt and it was eating at him to be released.

And he was gladly to oblige.

With a low growl and a sudden burst of energy, Optimus charged towards the Decepticon Emperor. From what he could tell, Megatron did not seem to have paid much attention to him. The minute that the Autobot Commander came into view of Megatron's vision, he was already flying through the air.

Megatron slid across the earth, rock and dust picking up after his body made a long trench in the ground. The Decepticon Emperor hissed with pain once coming to halt against the rock wall. He could feel the pain emanating from the large dent in his chest, _'What the bloody hell just happened?' _

Dark red optics scanned the landscape to where he had just been standing, spotting a lone bot with what seemed to be glowing fist. He lifted an optic ridge in surprise, "Prime?" he muttered, "Just where did he get that kind of power?"

Optimus stood, panting and his body hunched over somewhat. He looked down to his hand that was now glowing fully with a red glow. He breathed a large breath to regain some energy, turning back to look over at the fallen mech that still laid on the ground.

Hot Shot was unmoving; his body twisted, the paint from his armor liquefied from the heat of the blast. Optimus could feel the pain of his spark, _'Oh Primus…'_ he gripped onto his chest, _'Please Primus let him be okay…'_

Optimus could feel the fiery sensation on his hand cool, his anger and rage were dwindling to the point of concern. The red glow from the gems on his hands changed from a raging red to a soft yellow-whitish color. Optimus had noticed the change, seeing as soon as his emotion shifted, so did his power.

Without warning, Optimus felt a hand grasp around his neck. Megatron growled furiously, "You bloody pain in the ass…" he tighten his grip around the Autobot Commander's neck, "You'll pay for that lucky shot…"

Optimus felt the inner walls of his throat begin to cave in. He clutched onto Megatron's wrist and tried his best to pull away the strong hold on his throat. Optimus could feel his air intakes starting to blow a fuse; if he did not do something soon he was going to die out here. And after he was gone, Megatron would go after his men…his son, if he were still alive.

Optimus could feel it; he could feel the burning sensation again. His hands glowed red as they clutched to Megatron's wrist, the Decepticon Emperor flinched at the sudden action.

Megatron suddenly felt the armor of his arm begin to burn and he cried out in pain, dropping Prime at the same time.

The large Decepticon backed away a few steps, seeing the handprint burnt into his forearm and his wrist. Megatron was almost at a loss of words, almost, "What in the name of Primus…?"

However, before Megatron could even react, Optimus had come face-to-face with the Decepticon Emperor. His golden optics showed the emotion of anger, rage, and revenge. His hands glowed brightly with power like no other; Prime lifted up his right hand, slowy and solemnly. He gazed upon it with awe and fascination, "Funny how you find power to be such a glorious thing, Megatron," he said in a strange tone, "And use it to cause others pain..."

Megatron clenched his teeth, his hand slowly moving around to clutch his canon. Something was not right with Prime THAT he knew for sure. The way he talked just seemed so unlike him, personality wise anyway. Nevertheless, nerveless, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Optimus watched carefully as the red energy from the glowing gems engulfed his entire hand. In addition, the Autobot Commander was willing to use it on his long-term enemy. He raised his arm out towards Megatron, the energy flowing around his palm like fire. Optimus' golden optics narrowed, "Now…" his hand stiffened, "See how you like my power…"

With that, he focused all the energy he could into that one hand. He suddenly fired a blast of energy at the Decepticon Emperor, it seemed to go full speed as it zipped through the air and arriving at its chosen target.

Megatron felt the blast like someone had just taken a high-powered laser and blew a hole through his arm. The blast had sent him hundreds of feet away into the rock. His screams could be heard from the one place that Prime stood, the line of rubble made a path leading towards Megatron's landing.

The dust drifted around the area; Optimus stood upon the earth, tired and beaten. His body was lacking energy, resulting in dropping to his knees and his body hitting the ground covered in dust and rubble. He was facing the spot where Hot Shot had fallen; the oil and energon already have seeped into the sand.

"Hot Shot…" he called weakly, reaching out a hand towards the young mech. His arms shook with pain, his legs weak, and his injures had worsened. Optimus' optics began to turn slowly into slits; his vision became blurry. He could of sworn he heard voices as his arm fell to the ground and he breathed out a few more words before darkness took over.

"I'm sorry…Hot Shot…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A bright light…

His head hurt so much; it hurt for him to activate his optics.

Voices…

So many sounds around him. Where could he be? Was he dead?

Pain, even more pain than before…

He could feel his own throat hurt from the sound of his own voice grunting. He couldn't move much, it hurt too much to even lift a finger. These sounds and these voices, they sounded familiar but he just could not make them out.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so…Optimus?"

That was his name; he knew that for sure. He tried to open his optics; the bright light above him was not helping much. He was able to break his optics open slightly and make out what, where, and who was around him. Blue, red, white, and black bots were in the room.

He knew the blue one, "Red…?"

Red Alert smiled, "Nice to see you coming around Optimus."

Optimus had made it to one of his optics halfway opened. He looked around, spotting JetFire leaning against another table. And there was someone else, a black bot with red here and there…

"Hot Shot!" Optimus shot up from the table, not knowing that there had been cables attached to his body and now they had been snapped off. The Autobot Commander groaned in pain, hunching over the stasis board, his body shaking.

Red Alert came to his assistance and settled him back down on the table. The medic frowned, "Does anyone actually listen to me when I say: Don't get up when you should be RESTING." 

Hot Shot, in the meantime had practically yelped in surprise and jumped off the table. JetFire gave a hearty smirk, watching the young mech stagger back onto the table again. Hot Shot successfully climbed onto the table and looked over to his leader, "Optimus?"

Optimus tried to look over Red Alert who was currently re-attaching the wires and cables to his body again. "Hot Shot!" he called again, his voice seemed relieved, "You're all right-ahhhh…"

Hot Shot blinked, "Well yeah," he sat upon the table, cross-legged, "I heal quickly remember?"

Optimus suddenly became confused, "But…" he tried to put things together, "But, Megatron…he-"

"Shot him, yes," JetFire intercepted, "And you thought he was dead?"

Optimus; having been forced down onto the table by the rather annoyed Medic, confusingly shook his head.

JetFire snickered under his mask and came up to Optimus, leaning against the table. He grinned, "Remember when I told about Hot Shot's little "magic-trick" when you had disappeared?"

Optimus looked up to his Second-In-Command, trying to think back to the little story that JetFire had told him about the dark mech. He began to remember, and he glared at JetFire, "Immortality…" he muttered.

Hot Shot nodded, "Yep…" he yawned, "But it was tiring though, went through almost ten packets of oil too."

Optimus blinked then sighed, "Hot Shot…"

The dark mech looked towards his leader, "Yeah Optimus?"

The Autobot Commander closed his optics slightly, trying to find the right words to tell Hot Shot how much he was worried about him. He clenched his fist, finding interesting in the stasis board, "I'm glad that you're okay…and be careful next time."

Hot Shot sat up straight, blinking his baby-blue optics. He soon smiled, knowing how much Optimus really cared about him. He knew that he was the closest to a son to Optimus than any other cadet the Autobot Commander would meet. And he saw Optimus as a father figure, and cared about him the same way…

"Thanks Optimus…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took so long, had a major writes block. And yes I know it may seemed to have ended to quickly, but I may change it in the future. So anyway…REVIEW!!_


End file.
